With or without you
by th13
Summary: L'une est militaire, l'autre est maire. Seulement, l'une des deux met l'équilibre familial en péril...
1. Séance 1

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf la situation dans laquelle nos deux héroïnes se trouvent.**

_Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous êtes)_

_Nouvelle histoire SQ,__ basée sur des faits réels. Je dit bien basée parce que je ne suis pas psy._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_PS: "si tu lit entre les lignes, tu trouveras..." Ild ._

* * *

Dépitée, Regina reposa le combiné de téléphone sur son socle, sous le regard dubitatif de son fils de douze ans, Henry.

\- C'était m'man n'est ce pas ? Elle ne va pas rentrer de la semaine.

La brune opina de la tête et Henry remarqua qu'elle jouait machinalement avec son alliance. Geste qui laissait penser au garçon que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses mères.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Tu es trop jeune pour que je t'en parle. Répondit doucement la Mairesse.

\- C'est de ma faute si m'man passe plus de temps à son travail qu'à la maison ? S'enquit' il d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Fit la brune en l'attirant contre elle.

Regina n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer à son fils la situation qui durait depuis six mois entre les deux jeunes femmes. Six mois qu'elles faisaient chambre à part et qu'Emma passait le plus clair de son temps à la base. La lieutenant fuyait une situation qu'elle avait involontairement créée, de peur que ça recommence.

\- M'man ne nous aime plus ? murmura Henry, sa tête nichée contre l'épaule de sa mère.

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour du corps frêle de son fils, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

* * *

Emma se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans une glace. Soupira en voyant son reflet et se traita de tout les noms.

Encore une fois, elle avait choisi la solution de facilité en acceptant de remplacer au pied levé un de ses collègues qui était tombé malade.

C'était un fait indéniable. Emma fuyait sa femme. Non pour une histoire de tromperie mais pour une autre raison.

Six mois qu'elle faisait le même cauchemar depuis son retour de mission. Six mois que le moindre bruit suspect la faisait sursauter et qu'elle était incapable de se servir de son arme sans penser à _ça_. Six putains de mois ou elle revoyait le bleu sur la pommette de Regina au lendemain d'une nuit agitée et le regard apeuré de leur fils à son égard.

La blonde fixa ses mains et, de colère, écrasa son poing droit contre le reflet du miroir.

* * *

\- Ça ne peut plus durer. Déclara Mulan en voyant la blonde avec un pansement à la main droite. Ce coup ci, tu as passé tes nerfs sur quoi ? Une porte ?

\- Miroir. Répondit laconiquement Emma en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Qu'est ce qui ne doit pas durer ?

\- Toi. Ton comportement. Je ne peux plus couvrir tes âneries. Je ne peux plus mentir à ta femme. Je ne peux plus dire à Archie que tu ne viens pas aux rendez-vous prévus pour une raison x ou y.

\- Tu y étais. Tu as tout vu.

\- Et ?

\- Il…

\- Tu as rendez vous dans dix minutes avec Archie et ce n'est pas négociable. Emma, tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air à cause de _ça_. La Emma Swan-Mills que je connais se sortirait les doigts du cul pour reprendre le dessus…

\- Mais la Emma Swan-Mills que tu as en face de toi a juste envie de se mettre dans un coin et qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tout foutre en l'air ?

* * *

Archibald Hooper consulta rapidement le dossier de sa prochaine patiente et essuya ses lunettes.

\- Entrez. Dit-il d'une voix forte quand des coups discrets se firent entendre.

Emma le salua d'un hochement de tête et prit place dans un fauteuil, évitant soigneusement de regarder le psychologue.

\- Depuis le temps que vous deviez venir me voir lieutenant Swan…. A croire que je vous faisais peur.

\- Je n'aime pas les psychiatres.

\- Je suis psychologue, pas psychiatre. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Cela revient au même. Dès qu'il s'agit de tripoter le cerveau pour entendre des choses qu'on préférerait garder pour soi…

\- Non. Je suis là pour vous aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Et à me gaver de médocs.

\- Non. Ça c'est le psychiatre. Moi, je suis une oreille attentive. Une sorte de « bonne conscience ».

\- Limite Gemini Cricket… ironisa la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me compare à un personnage de Walt Disney. Dit Archie, amusé, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue plus tôt ?

\- Pas envie. Ça vous va comme réponse ?

\- Parlez-moi de votre dernière mission.

\- Quatre mois à l'étranger. RAS.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la bas ? demanda le psychologue en observant la jeune femme qui passait et repassait ses mains sur son pantalon de treillis.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, RAS.

\- Il n'y a rien eu de particulier ? Continua Archie en cliquant sans arrêt sur son Bic.

Le cliquetis commençait à agacer Emma et il remarqua son changement d'attitude.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à votre main ?

\- Coup de poing contre un miroir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne supportais plus mon reflet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous pouvez arrêter avec votre stylo ?

\- Cela vous met mal à l'aise ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne le supporte pas.

\- Et ceci ? fit il en se balançant sur sa chaise.

\- Non plus. Répondit la lieutenant qui commençait à être mal à l'aise.

\- Que s'est-il passé la bas ?

\- RAS.

\- Lieutenant, si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. Dit Archie en regardant la jeune femme. Je sais ce qui c'est passé mais je voudrai que vous me le racontiez.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que vos problèmes de comportements viennent de là et que vous avez besoin de mettre des mots là-dessus.

Emma se mura dans le silence quelques secondes, le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais, en même temps, il le fallait. Cela devenait trop lourd pour elle.

\- Bien…

* * *

_La Jeep filait sur la piste poussiéreuse. A son bord, engoncés dans des gilets pare-balle, casque lourd sur la tête, Emma, Mulan et Graham rejoignaient le camp principal._

_La blonde était au volant, la brune s'occupait des transmissions et le jeune homme, assis sur la banquette arrière, regardait derrière, son M16 entre les mains, prêt à faire feu au moindre signe qui paraîtrait suspect._

_Soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement et, dans un nuage de poussière, Emma fit signe à Graham de descendre. _

_Le soldat obéit et descendit précautionneusement de la Jeep et haussa un sourcil en voyant un garçon d'une douzaine d'années sur le bas-côté. _

_\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Graham d'une voix douce._

_L'enfant ne répondit pas, regarda l'américain et pointa un revolver sur lui._

_\- Pose ça tout de suite. _

_Voyant la scène, Emma descendit prudemment du véhicule et un frisson d'angoisse la traversa quand elle entendit que l'enfant avait enlevé le cran de sécurité de son arme._

_\- Lâche ça gamin… fit doucement la blonde en s'approchant de lui._

_Deux personnes arrivèrent dans son champ de vision. Sûrement les parents. Le père était lourdement armé et parlait à son fils tandis que la mère regardait successivement Emma, Graham et l'enfant._

_Enfant qui, en cet instant même, pointait son arme sur la blonde, sous le regard de Graham qui n'arrivait pas à réagir._

_Ensuite, tout se passa au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film. L'enfant, toujours exhorté par son père, avait posé le doigt sur la détente et Emma, sans réfléchir, agissant comme on le lui avait toujours apprit, dégaina sa propre arme, enleva le cran de sûreté et tira._

_Une fois. Deux fois, trois fois._

_Son regard était à présent rivé au garçon étendu sur le bas côté, mort. _

_Elle n'entendit pas les coups de feu tirés par Graham et Mulan. Elle ne vit pas le couple s'écrouler. Non. _

_Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le garçon qui avait l'âge d'Henry…_

* * *

\- Une semaine avant mon retour. Une semaine avant que je retrouve ma famille, j'en ai détruit une. J'ai foutu une famille en l'air et je bousille la mienne.

\- Vous leur en avez parlé ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je suis revenue saine et sauve. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Murmura Emma en jouant avec son alliance.

\- Ce que vous avez vécu vous ronge de l'intérieur… Et le civil que vous avez tué avait l'âge de votre fils. Sa vie contre la votre Emma….

\- Si je n'avais pas tiré, le gamin serait toujours vivant.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas tiré, votre femme serait veuve et votre fils, orphelin. (Écrit des notes sur un calepin) Faites vous des cauchemars ?

\- Toutes les nuits. Ce ne sont plus les visages des trois civils que je vois mais ceux…

\- Cauchemars violents au point de vous en prendre physiquement à votre femme ?

Emma baissa la tête et fixa ses mains, honteuse de son comportement.

\- Vous savez Doc, je ne suis pas du genre à lever la main sur ma femme ou sur mon fils. Finit-elle par dire en regardant Archie. En temps normal, un simple changement d'attitude de ma part suffit à ma femme ou à mon fils pour savoir que quelque chose ne me va pas.

\- Lieutenant, vous ne pouvez pas gérer cela toute seule.

\- Et je suis sensée faire quoi ? Me terrer dans un coin et attendre que ça se passe ? Continuer de déserter le lit conjugal parce que je m'en prends inconsciemment à ma femme ? Eviter mon fils car il a peur de moi ?

\- Simplement de rentrer chez vous et d'être avec votre famille. De passer du temps avec Henry car il n'est pas l'enfant qui est mort. Renouer le dialogue avec lui et avec votre femme.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

* * *

Douchée et habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, Emma attendait le retour de son épouse avec appréhension.

Peur de mal s'exprimer, de ne pas trouver les mots pour justifier son comportement des six derniers mois.

La jeune femme était sortie soulagée de son rendez-vous d'avec Archie. Ce dernier l'avait aidée à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Au sortir du rendez-vous, la blonde savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Retrouver sa famille et renouer le dialogue avec eux. Convaincre son esprit qu'elle était bel et bien de retour chez elle et que l'enfant tué n'était en aucun cas Henry. Que la personne qu'elle voyait tous les matins dans une glace n'était pas un monstre mais un être humain.

Son chocolat saupoudré de cannelle en main, Emma s'assit sur une chaise et se laissa aller à la quiétude du moment. Pas un bruit dans la maison, hormis le tintement régulier de l'horloge.

Une porte s'ouvrit et la lieutenant sursauta mais elle fut rassurée en entendant le bruit caractéristique des talons hauts de sa femme.

Ce fut une Regina quelque peu surprise de voir son épouse dans la cuisine, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, qui prit la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis en arrêt pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Non.

\- C'est en rapport avec la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ? Au fait que nous faisons chambre à part et notre fils a peur de toi ?

\- Toi aussi, tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant…  
\- Si tu fais référence à ton mémorable cauchemar ou tu m'as prise pour un punching-ball, la réponse est non, je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. En revanche, ce sont tes réactions qui me font peur.

\- Je veux mettre fin à tout ça. Je ne parle pas d'une séparation ou d'un divorce au cas où tu te le demanderai.

Emma se tut et reporta son attention vers sa tasse tandis que Regina essayait de comprendre ce que sa femme sous-entendait.

\- SPT. Murmura la brune d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Confirma la blonde dans un souffle.

Trois petites lettres qui mettaient enfin un nom sur l'enfer traversé actuellement. Trois lettres qui signifiaient qu'Emma avait vécu des choses traumatisantes lors de sa dernière mission. Trois lettres qui signifiaient que sa femme allait devoir se battre contre elle-même.

Regina comprenait mieux les sautes d'humeur et le fait qu'Emma passait le plus clair de son temps à son travail.

La brune observa la militaire et vit la main bandée.

\- Ta main ?

\- Je ne supporte plus mon reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

A l'instar de Regina quelques heures plus tôt, Henry fut surpris de voir Emma dans la cuisine. Le sourire qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt disparu en voyant la militaire.

Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de la cuisine, se contentant d'observer Regina vaquer à ses occupations, retrouvant les bruits et les odeurs familières. Une cafetière qui se met en marche. Un placard qui s'ouvre et se referme. L'odeur du café frais. L'odeur de l'après-shampooing à la pomme de sa femme qui était assise à ses côtés mais qui ne disait rien.

Henry s'éclaircit la gorge et le couple se retourna.

\- Bonjour m'man. Fit le garçon en restant prudemment à distance de sa mère blonde.

\- Salut gamin. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Le ton n'était pas sec mais calme. Sauf qu'Emma ne le regardait pas.

\- Hansel m'a prêté un de ses jouets. Répondit Henry en fouillant dans son cartable.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Regina, il sortit un pistolet en plastique et l'agita sous le nez de ses mères.

\- Plutôt cool hein.

_Lâche ça gamin…_

\- Lâche ça gamin. Dit Emma, hypnotisée par la vision d'Henry avec le jouet dans la main.

La brune se leva et rejoignit Henry qui regardait sa mère blonde qui semblait être en transe.

\- Soit gentil et range-moi ce jouet. Murmura Regina à l'oreille du garçon tout en ne lâchant pas sa femme du regard.

\- Mais…

\- Obéis s'il te plaît. Continua la Mairesse qui voyait à présent Emma faire le geste de dégainer son arme.

_Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…_

Henry obtempéra et fila sans demander son reste.

Emma était toujours dans son hallucination et n'avait pas remarqué que leur fils était parti. Dans son esprit, elle avait tiré et le garçon gisait à ses pieds, mort, baignant dans son sang.

\- Henry… murmura la blonde en pleurant sans s'en rendre compte.

Regina fit un geste qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginé faire. S'approchant de sa femme, elle posa sa main sur celle qui était tendue et murmura :

\- Range ton arme Emma… Henry va bien.

\- Non. Il est là… dit la blonde, d'une voix cassée.

Alors la brune fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis six longs mois. Elle posa ses mains contre les hanches d'Emma et l'attira contre elle, espérant la calmer mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

La militaire la repoussa brutalement et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer que la Mairesse comprit qu'il allait falloir du temps avant qu'Emma ne se laisse approcher.

Ayant vu la scène depuis le couloir, Henry s'approcha de sa mère et, tout penaud, se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- C'est à cause de moi si m'man est partie ?

\- Non chaton.

\- Si. Je n'aurai jamais du dire à Hansel que j'étais d'accord pour qu'il me prête son pistolet.

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Emma réagirait comme ça.

\- Elle est malade ?

\- En quelque sorte. Elle est partie en mission. Il y a eu quelque chose là bas et elle est revenue cassée à l'intérieur.

\- Cassé dans sa tête ?

\- Oui et il faut du temps pour que tout se remette en place.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne dormez plus ensemble ? Parce que m'man a peur ? Je croyais que les adultes n'avaient peur de rien.

\- Tout le monde a peur. Même moi. Sauf que mes peurs ne sont pas comme celles de ta mère.

\- Elle n'a qu'à mettre son armure de chevalier et les combattre.

Regina esquissa un sourire en entendant la réplique de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	2. Séance 2

_Wouahou!_

_Que dire après autant de reviews aussi sympathiques les unes que les autres si ce n'est que je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. _

_Je ne sais pas combien elle comportera de chapitres._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Th13_

_K: à moi la troisième! Puisque tu as lu entre lignes, avoue que je ne me trompe pas beaucoup... Ild _

* * *

\- Comment s'est passé votre retour à votre domicile ? S'enquit Archie à Emma qui, assise en face de lui, semblait perturbée.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Avoua la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Développez.

\- J'ai fuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon fils…

\- Henry.

\- Ouais. Il avait un pistolet en plastique qu'un de ses camarades lui avait prêté.

\- Et vous vous êtes crue dans le désert avec ce petit garçon.

\- Ouais.

\- Quelle a été la réaction de votre femme et de votre fils ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas moi-même.

\- Faites un effort Emma.

\- Me rappelle juste qu'elle a essayé de me prendre dans ses bras et que je suis partie en claquant la porte.

\- Vous ne supportez pas qu'elle vous touche ?

\- Après ce que j'ai fait ? Après ce que je lui ai fait ? Me toucher, ce serait carrément du suicide. Allez savoir quelles seraient mes réactions…

\- Et ?

\- J'ai prit une chambre à l'hôtel.

\- Nuit courte ?

\- Agitée.

\- Donc, la question du « vous faites toujours chambre à part » ne se pose pas. Que pense Regina de cette situation ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle en souffre ?

\- Sûrement. Enfin, je crois.

\- Elle sait que vous souffrez de SPT ?

\- Ma femme l'a deviné toute seule.

\- Et Henry ?

\- Je suppose qu'il sait. Nous avons un garçon très intelligent.

\- A vous entendre, vous en êtes très fière.

\- Absolument.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous restez dans votre chambre d'hôtel ou vous rentrez chez vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Fit la jeune femme en se mettant debout pour faire les 100 pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rentrer à la maison.

\- Emma, vous n'êtes plus la lieutenant Swan. Vous êtes la civile Emma Swan-Mills. La femme mariée et mère. Vous n'avez pas à vous retrancher derrière votre côté militaire. Ne refusez pas l'aide qu'on vous offre.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je la refuse ?

\- Votre attitude. Tout en vous indique que vous voulez vous terrer dans un coin et attendre que ça se passe.

\- Vous…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Laissez votre femme et votre fils vous aider à combattre vos peurs. Vous n'êtes plus le brave petit soldat qui affronte la tempête sans rien dire…

* * *

Regina était toute seule à la maison. Henry était chez ses grands-parents, le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse.

Se tasser était un bien grand mot. Le temps qu'Emma arrive enfin à reprendre une vie normale.

La brune lâcha un soupir de frustration en repensant à la scène de la veille. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir sa femme ainsi.

Perdue dans un souvenir qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Perdue dans un monde que la brune ne pouvait atteindre.

Henry avait raison sur un point. Il fallait qu'elle enfile la panoplie de preux chevalier.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le pire était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Emma perdait pied et allait couler si elle ne réagissait pas. Si Regina ne l'aidait pas.

La brune en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son épouse fit son apparition, visiblement surprise de la voir ici, à cette heure là.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu n'es pas à la Mairie ?

\- Je suis en quelque sorte en vacances.

\- Ah.

\- Je laisse à mon premier adjoint le soin d'expédier les affaires courantes.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre. Objecta doucement la blonde en allant se servir un verre d'eau. Ou est Henry ?

\- Chez tes parents.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te demande pourquoi. Comment était-il ce matin ?

\- Il allait relativement bien compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier.

\- Tu l'es sans vraiment l'être. Constata Regina en regardant Emma qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. J'ai laissé des consignes à son instit. Pas de jouet rappelant un tant soi peu ton boulot ne seront prêtés à Henry. Et nous irons le chercher ensemble pour l'emmener chez tes parents. Ça te convient ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Tu le feras quand même. Assura la brune avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éclipser pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une caisse à outils.

\- Heu… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec la caisse ?

\- Tu as un problème avec ton reflet. Je vais donc enlever tous les miroirs de la maison à l'exception de celui qui se trouve dans notre salle de bains.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ta main. Répondit simplement Regina en s'éclipsant.

* * *

Assise sur la balancelle, Emma contemplait le jardin tandis que Regina finissait d'enlever les miroirs. Sa tâche finie, la brune rejoignit sa femme et sourit en la voyant assise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je regarde le jardin. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau et agréable d'y être.

\- Puis-je m'assoir à tes côtés ?

Emma opina de la tête et Regina s'installa, prenant soin à ne pas toucher sa femme, n'étant pas sûre de ses réactions.

Ce fut la blonde qui se rapprocha de la brune, posant sa tête contre son épaule et entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Premier vrai contact qu'Emma s'autorisait depuis des mois et, l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme avait craint que son épouse la repousse mais, à en juger par le sourire béat qu'arborait cette dernière, ce n'était pas le cas.

Regina appréciait le contact à sa juste valeur et ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre après midi de ce genre, que le couple avait passé de la même manière. Elles n'avaient rien fait ce jour là, se contentant juste de savourer le calme des lieux.

\- Sois mon preux chevalier mon amour…. Aide-moi… murmura Emma en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Henry attendait sagement à la grille de l'école que Regina vienne le chercher.

Depuis la veille, le garçon s'était posé pas mal de questions sur sa mère blonde. La première étant : comment l'aider. Mais du haut de ses douze ans, il n'avait pas de solution satisfaisante.

\- Mamans ? dit il, surprit de voir ses deux mères arriver ensemble.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut gamin.

Henry ne bougeait d'un pouce, surpris de voir Emma. Une Emma qui ne disait rien et qui se contentait de regarder leur fils, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et, finalement, heureuse de le voir.

\- C'est Emma qui va t'accompagner chez tes grands-parents. Fit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi pas vous deux ?

\- Parce que j'ai encore un truc à faire à la maison.

\- Pour m'man ?

\- Oui. A tout à l'Emma et Henry, soit sage.

Le garçon opina de la tête, se laissa embrasser par sa mère brune et se tourna vers sa mère blonde qui avait regardé sa femme partir sans rien dire, le regard rivé sur ses formes.

\- M'man ?

Emma se tourna vers son fils et tout les deux se rendirent à pieds chez les parents de la blonde. Ce fut Henry qui brisa le silence entre eux, en demandant, d'une voix timide :

\- C'est à cause de moi si tu es partie hier soir ?

\- Non.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu avais peur. Normalement, tu ne doit pas avoir peur. Tu es militaire donc la peur, tu ne connais pas.

\- Toi, tu as peur des monstres qui se cachent sous ton lit et maman a peur des souris. Moi, j'ai peur de…

\- De ?

\- Dormir. Avoua Emma d'une petite voix.

\- Comment peut-on avoir peur de dormir ?

\- Parce que je fais des rêves qui ne sont pas des rêves.

\- Des cauchemars ? Les adultes en font ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais m'man, quand je fais un cauchemar, c'est toi ou maman qui venez me rassurer. Je peux peut-être le faire.

\- Pas avec ce genre de cauchemar.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Fit Henry alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. T'es ma mère. Je sais que tu ne va pas bien et je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer parce quelque chose est cassé dans ta tête et qu'il te faut du temps pour t'en remettre.

\- Emma s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à la hauteur de son fils. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et murmura, émue :

\- Merci gamin.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture_

_13_


	3. Séance 3

_BONNE ANNEE!_

_(et tout le blabla qui va avec. Santé, bonheur, des sous... bref, le meilleur que l'on puisse souhaiter à quelqu'un.)_

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et il y en a certaines qui m'ont fait sourire. _

_De même, je remercie YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de sa pub^^_

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_ K: "cette fois ci, je n'ai plus d'armure"._

* * *

Lunettes sur le nez, allongée dans son lit, Emma retardait le plus possible le moment ou elle éteindrait la lumière en lisant.

Regina était dans la pièce d'à côté et la blonde supposait que sa femme devait être déjà couchée.

Le couple n'avait pas fait grand-chose de la soirée.

Chacune avait été dans son coin, n'osant pas faire un pas vers l'autre. La brune ne sachant toujours pas comment réagirait sa femme en lui proposant une quelconque activité avec elle et la blonde se faisait toujours autant l'effet d'être une bombe à retardement car, bien que la discussion avec Henry lui ai fait du bien, elle restait quand même sur la défensive.

Emma fini par poser son livre et éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Un hurlement fit dresser Regina sur son lit.

Cri qui provenait de la chambre de sa femme.

Sans se préoccuper des probables conséquences, la jeune femme bondit du lit et se précipita vers la chambre d'Emma.

Cette dernière, allongée sur le dos, se débattait dans tout les sens et cela rappelait à la Mairesse cette fameuse nuit.

_Sois mon preux chevalier mon amour… Aide-moi…_

La brune inspira un grand coup, s'allongea à ses côtés et prit Emma dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sauf que la blonde voulait inconsciemment se soustraire à son étreinte.

\- Non, non, non… Henry… gémit elle.

En entendant le prénom murmuré, Regina se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête blonde. Se pouvait il que ses cauchemars soient en rapport avec leur fils ?

Une douleur cuisante la fit revenir à la réalité et la Mairesse grimaça.

\- Emma ? Réveille-toi…

La blonde se détendit brusquement et la brune en profita pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Contempla sa femme quelques secondes et se leva pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre ou elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour inspecter les dégâts.

\- Encore un… soupira la brune en constatant qu'un bleu commençait à se former sur sa pommette droite.

* * *

Quand Emma se leva le lendemain matin, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit.

Enfilant à la hâte un pantalon de survêtement, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine ou elle trouva Regina, de dos, en train de boire un café.

\- Salut. Murmura la blonde.

\- Bonjour. Fit la brune sans se retourner.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquit Emma en allant se servir une tasse de café.

La jeune femme laissa sa tasse tomber sur le sol en voyant le visage de sa femme.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ? C'est encore moi qui t'ai fait ça !

\- Je pourrai très bien m'être cognée dans une porte.

\- Une porte qui a mon prénom peut-être ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Répondit posément Regina. Cela pourrait être dû à une porte.

\- Sauf que c'est moi. Bordel… Je… commença Emma, mal à l'aise et, surtout, furieuse contre elle-même.

\- Nous sommes mariées ma chérie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu vas sans doute me dire que le pire est en train de se produire ? Sans rire ma chérie, sors comme ça dans la rue et les gens ne vont pas tarder à dire que je te bats.

\- Je me fous du regard des gens. Il n'y a que le tien qui m'intéresse. Quand à ça… J'aurai peut-être dû réfléchir au lieu de me précipiter dans ta chambre car je t'entendais hurler. Sauf que tu m'as demandée d'être ton preux chevalier alors, j'ai enfilé l'armure. Et advienne que pourra.

* * *

\- Ma femme est soit suicidaire, soit elle me cache des tendances sadomasochistes.

\- Développez je vous prie. Fit Archie en regardant sa patiente qui était debout, faisant les 100 pas.

\- A l'évidence, j'ai encore passé une nuit de merde et je l'ai encore prise pour un punching ball.

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

\- Ma femme m'a rejointe à cause du cauchemar. Et je l'ai frappée.

\- Donc, c'est pour ça que vous dites qu'elle soit suicidaire, soit abonnées aux pratiques SM.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est ce que Regina fout avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit Doc, je suis une bombe à retardement.

\- Emma, c'est la troisième séance que nous faisons et je vois que vous mettez les mains dans vos poches. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire ?

\- Parce que vous en avez peur. Tout comme vous avez peur de votre reflet. Sauf que ce ne sont que des mains.

\- Des mains couvertes de sang. Murmura Emma en se laissant choir sur une chaise.

\- Certes mais ce sont vos mains. Ce sont les mains qui ont prit soin de votre fils. Ce sont les mains qui rassurent votre femme. Ce sont les mains qui sont capables d'écrire, de tourner les pages d'un livre…

\- Mains qui ont tenu un flingue…

\- Des mains qui ont aimé. Des mains, les vôtres, dont il ne faut plus avoir peur. SI j'abonde dans votre sens, elles ont fait le pire. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est le meilleur.

\- Le meilleur ?

\- Le meilleur. Emma, avant que vous ne partiez en mission, que faisiez vous ?

\- Ce que je faisais ?

\- Hors du monde clos de la base, que faisiez-vous ?

\- Je passais du temps avec mon fils et ma femme. Je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas les saouler avec mes histoires de caserne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une règle que je me suis fixée. Quand je suis à la maison, je ne suis pas la lieutenant mais juste moi.

\- L'êtes-vous actuellement ?

\- Non. Avoua la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que je suis rentrée. Je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, je devrai. J'ai un fils formidable et une femme admirable. Seulement…

Archie eut un sourire en coin, griffonna quelques notes et se passa une main sur le menton.

\- Il faut que vous retrouviez confiance en vos mains…

* * *

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama David en voyant le bleu qui ornait la pommette de sa belle-fille. Tu t'es prit un coin de porte ?

\- C'est Emma. Répondit la Mairesse avec un long soupir.

\- Je vais aller la trouver et lui dire ma façon de penser. Fit le blond en attrapant sa veste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Elle se sent assez mal comme ça.

\- Je savais que les SPT pouvaient être violents mais là… On jurerai qu'Emma te bat.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ta fille a des nuits très agitées.

\- Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire de plus à part enlever tous les miroirs de la maison et tout ce qui peut lui rappeler son boulot. Je veux bien être son chevalier mais j'ai épuisé mon stock d'idées.

\- Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que le problème résidait peut être dans ses mains ?

\- Ses mains ? Je ne te suis pas.

David agita ses mains devant les yeux de Regina et cette dernière comprit ou son beau-père voulait en venir.

\- Je vois. Comment ça se passe avec Henry le soir ?

\- Relativement bien mais tu dois bien te douter qu'il souffre de la situation.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il assiste à ce genre de scène même si c'est déjà fait.

\- Tu sais, il regrette l'histoire du pistolet d'Hansel.

\- Je sais.

\- Néanmoins, il était content que ce soit Emma qui le ramène hier.

\- En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Tu reste boire un thé avec moi ?

\- Non. Je vais rentrer. Emma ne va pas tarder à arriver de sa séance.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

* * *

Dans le garage ou trônait sa coccinelle jaune, Emma se tenait devant une vieille armoire qui avait besoin d'être retapée.

A dire vrai, elle aurait du être faite depuis longtemps mais la militaire ne l'avait jamais fait. Par manque de temps et d'envie.

_Il faut que vous retrouviez confiance en vos mains…_

Cette phrase trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle était dans le garage.

Retrouver confiance en ses mains, en sa capacité de faire les choses bien. Et l'armoire qui attendait un coup de jeune depuis des mois allait être très utile…

_Enlever les ferrures, la serrure et les charnières… Enlever les quelques vis ici et là… Démonter les portes et les étagères… Les poncer, boucher les trous, peindre et vernir… Allez Swan, tu en es capable…_

* * *

Ce fut U2 tournant en boucle qui attira Regina dans le garage. Là, elle fut surprise de voir Emma occupée à démonter la fameuse armoire. Tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que la brune était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Penchée sur une porte posée sur un établi, armée d'un tournevis plat, Emma enlevait le plus délicatement possible une ferrure. La jeune femme ne pensait à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche.

Sous sa paume, elle sentait le bois vermoulu. Du bout des doigts, elle sentait le fer rouillé.

Elle était restée quelques secondes à examiner ce bout de métal, fermant les yeux et se répétant que ce n'était pas la même chose que son arme de service. Que le bout de métal qu'elle allait enlever n'était pas celui qui se trouvait habituellement à sa ceinture.

Que ce bout de métal avait était conçu et façonné par l'homme dans l'unique but de rendre plus attrayante cette porte.

Regina la regardait faire, entièrement focalisée sur les mains qui s'activaient et ne put résister à l'envie de s'approcher.

Un picotement à la base de sa nuque lui fit sentir que la brune était présente à ses côtés et, malgré la peur qui commençait tout doucement à remonter et l'envie de fuir, Emma resta concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Je vais t'aider… murmura la brune à son oreille.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de sa femme, l'effleurant à peine et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Accompagnant les mouvements lents.

Retrouvant le contact.

Et Emma se sentit aller complètement contre le corps de Regina…

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	4. Séance 4

_Que dire, que dire après toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé...Merci!_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure une discussion que K a eu avec nos aînés concernant les évènements du 7 janvier... Cela se passe de commentaires. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_PS: Je suis Charlie_

* * *

Retrouvant la sensation de ce corps collé au sien.

Du toucher des mains qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

Des mains suivant le mouvement des siennes.

Ferme les yeux pour réfréner son envie de fuir.

Son corps est contre le sien et Regina sent qu'Emma veut partir.

\- Encore quelques minutes. Juste le temps de _With or without you._ Murmura la brune à l'oreille de la blonde.

La Mairesse ferma les yeux, posa son menton sur l'épaule de son épouse et resserra son étreinte.

Les mains étaient immobiles et Emma ne voyait que celles de sa femme.

Des mains qui la connaissaient par cœur.

Des mains qui prenaient soin d'Henry.

Et puis, plus rien.

Regina s'était écartée d'Emma et cette dernière fronça les sourcils, mécontente, avant de comprendre que la chanson était finie.

\- Ce serait bien que tu me dises la couleur que tu veux pour l'armoire. Fit la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas kaki, rose ou bleu…

\- Ok. Et je pensais à autre chose. Je ne fais pas grand-chose en dehors d'aller chercher Henry et mes séances de psy. Je pourrai peut-être repeindre certaines pièces.

\- Pour t'occuper ou parce que c'est nécessaire ?

\- Les deux.

\- Fait comme il te plaira. Termina Regina en s'éloignant.

* * *

Perdue dans la contemplation de son chocolat saupoudré de cannelle, Emma n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que lui racontait Henry.

Mère et fils étaient attablés au Granny's, à la demande du garçon.

\- Et j'ai embrassé Grace.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Non, je n'ai pas embrassé Grace. Je suis trop jeune.

\- Ne grandit pas trop vite. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce midi, nous avons fait une minute de silence car il y a eu un attentat en France. Notre instit nous a expliqué que c'était dû à des terroristes qui avaient tué des journalistes. M'man, c'est quoi un terroriste ?

\- Un extrémiste. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord avec quelque chose et qui, plutôt que d'en parler, emploie la force pour se faire entendre.

\- Comme pour le 11 septembre ?

\- Oui sauf qu'en France, ils se sont attaqués à la liberté d'expression.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour eux, un stylo et un papier sont dangereux.

\- Un dessin peut tuer ?

\- Pour les extrémistes, nous pouvons rire de tout sauf de religion.

\- C'est gonflé de leur part. Fit remarquer Henry en regardant Emma. C'est pour combattre ces gens là que tu pars souvent en mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je suis partie, ça s'est très mal passé.

\- Tu étais ou ?

\- Donne-moi ton livre de géographie, je vais te montrer.

Henry fouilla dans son sac de cours, sortit le livre et alla s'installer aux côtés de sa mère. Emma feuilleta le livre, trouva les pages qu'elle voulait et, du doigt, lui indiqua les pays qu'elle avait fait.

\- Trois fois ici et quatre fois là. Et ici, j'ai eu très peur.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oui. Fit la blonde en fixant ses mains. J'ai fait quelque chose de très mal et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas bien.

\- Tes cauchemars viennent de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Oui. J'ai peur de dormir mais j'ai aussi peur de mes mains.

Henry eut un sourire en coin et glissa ses mains dans celles d'Emma.

\- Tes mains me protègent m'man.

* * *

\- Henry m'a demandé ce qu'était un terroriste.

\- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

\- Extrémiste. Je pense que sa question était plus axée par rapport à ce qui se passe en France. Après, il m'a demandé si c'était ce genre de personne que je voyais en mission t si j'allais repartir.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dit oui pour la première et que je ne savais pas pour la seconde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Honnêtement, je n'ai plus envie de partir. Je crois que j'ai fait mon temps.

\- Vous songez à démissionner ?

\- Moi, démissionner ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux doc. Je pensais plus à changer de section. Faire l'instruction des recrues à temps plein. Je ne quitterai l'institution que quand elle ne voudra plus de moi. Je vous l'ai dit. Niveau mission, je crois… Non. J'ai fait mon temps et la dernière était celle de trop.

\- Bien. Autre chose ?

\- J'ai suivi votre suggestion.

\- Celle de vous occuper les mains ?

\- Je retape une armoire.

\- Ça vous plaît ?

\- Un peu d'appréhension au début. C'est une vieille armoire, comme celles de nos grands-parents.

\- Je vois le genre. Avec des ferrures. Vous les avez enlevés ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

\- Au départ, j'ai eu l'impression de tenir la crosse de mon arme dans ma paume.

\- Vous vous en êtes écartée ?

\- Non. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis répété que ce n'était qu'une décoration.

\- Vous commencez à apprivoiser vos mains, c'est bien. Qu'en est-il de votre relation d'avec votre femme ?

\- Je commence à ne plus avoir l'envie de fuir. J'aime être en sa présence même si je ne le lui dit pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Avoua la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Peut être parce que je ne sais pas si je trouverai les mots justes.

\- A défaut de trouver les mots, montrez-lui…

* * *

Regina terminait sa tasse de thé quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, indiquant qu'Emma était rentrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, U2 lui signala que la jeune femme était dans le garage.

La brune s'y rendit et vit la blonde poncer à la main les restes de vernis de la porte.

Regina regardait les mains de sa femme.

Mains qui ne tremblaient pas.

Mains qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

Un fredonnement s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma et une larme glissa le long de la joue de la brune. Sa femme chantonnait.

Attitude qui démontrait que la jeune femme était heureuse et surtout, à l'aise avec ce qu'elle faisait.

L'odeur du parfum de Regina parvint au nez d'Emma. Cette dernière se retourna et dit, surprise de voir une larme sur la joue de sa femme :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Tu fredonnes.

Emma arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, essuya ses mains sur son jean et la rejoignit.

La regarda quelques secondes avant de l'attirer contre elle, ses mains posées sur son dos.

Sourit en sentant Regina se caler contre elle et en retrouvant la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

Heureuse de ne pas avoir l'envie de fuir.

Ne dit rien en sentant les mains de sa femme se glisser sous son t-shirt.

Savourant le contact des mains sur sa peau nue.

\- Je ne te ferai plus pleurer. Murmura Emma en se penchant légèrement vers sa femme, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Une main migra vers la joue, l'autre resta sagement sur le bas du dos.

Les yeux se ferment.

U2 tourne toujours. _With or without you_

Les lèvres se rencontrent.

Soulagement pour une.

Délivrance pour l'autre.

L'envie grandissante de la brune envers la blonde, de laisser libre court à ses désirs, de la revendiquer comme sienne, de la redécouvrir.

Frustration quand Emma s'écarta d'elle, perdue par ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même.

Peur et envie se lisaient dans le regard vert.

\- Je…

\- Chut. Ne dit rien. Prend-moi simplement dans tes bras.

* * *

Un bruit.

Un soupir.

Un murmure.

Une voix qui déchire le silence de la maison.

Un cri qui fait sursauter Regina.

Hésitation.

Faut-il y aller ou attendre que ça se passe ?

_J'ai mit mon armure de chevalier._

Sans plus réfléchir, Regina se précipita vers la chambre d'Emma, s'attendant à la voir en plein cauchemar mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cette dernière avait allumé la lampe de chevet et se tenait assise sur le lit, encerclant ses jambes de ses bras, les yeux fermés, essayant de ne plus penser à son cauchemar.

Regina s'installa à ses côtés tout en ayant une légère appréhension. Et si Emma était encore perdue dans les méandres de son rêve ?

\- Je suis là. Dit doucement la brune sans oser la toucher.

La jeune femme ne faisait aucun geste pour ne pas l'effrayer mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

Se rendant compte de la présence de Regina, Emma se tourna vers elle.

La brune s'allongea et la blonde se cala contre elle, encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Cauchemar ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non. Reste. Reste avec moi…

* * *

Ce fut la nuit la plus courte et, paradoxalement, la plus longue que connu Regina.

Courte car elle n'avait pas dormi et longue parce qu'au moindre mouvement d'Emma, qui s'était rendormie vers quatre heures du matin, la panique l'envahissait.

Et elle avait du combattre l'envie qu'elle avait de sa femme dormant en short/ débardeur. Difficile d'ignorer ce corps à demi nu contre le sien. Difficile de ne pas vouloir en profiter.

Regina se focalisa sur la respiration lente d'Emma et fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit s'était révélée sans cauchemars pour la blonde et elle sourit en voyant que la brune était restée à ses côtés.

Sans faire de bruit et en respectant le sommeil de sa femme, Emma se leva avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche. Elle prit rapidement des affaires propres dans la penderie et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, la jeune femme se glissa dans la cabine et, les mains posées sur le carrelage, laissa l'onde bienfaisante couler sur elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Emma se sentait bien.

* * *

\- Tu es sérieuse ? dit Mulan, surprise. Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

\- Oui. Place aux jeunes. La dernière était de trop. Confirma Emma.

Les deux amies prenaient un café au Granny's qui était désert à cette heure là.

\- Qu'en pense Regina ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un projet.

\- Une envie tu veux dire. SI jamais ta demande de changement de compagnie est acceptée, qui te remplacerai ?

\- Un planqué. Quelqu'un qui ne connait pas la réalité du terrain… J'extrapole un peu là. En fait, je n'en sais rien.

\- L'idéal, ce serait que tu prennes la place de notre Robin adoré. Ironisa l'asiatique. Quelle plaie celui là.

\- Qu'est qu'il a fait ?

\- Depuis que tu es en arrêt, il colporte des rumeurs à ton sujet. Comme quoi tu es complètement cinglée, violente et j'en passe.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de raconter des conneries sur ton compte. Parlons d'autre chose. Comment se passent tes vacances forcées ?

\- Je ne fais pas grand-chose.

\- Tu veux dire que tu passes tes journées à glander dans le canapé en attendant que ta femme rentre ?

\- Non. Je retape une armoire en attendant d'aller chercher Henry et d'aller voir Archie.

\- Et avec Regina ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien comme _« pas ce soir chérie, ce n'est pas le bon jour »_ ou rien parce qu'il n'y rien à dire ?

\- Rien dans le sens ou je ne me fait pas assez confiance mais j'apprécie d'être avec elle.

\- C'est un bon début. Tu ne connais toujours pas ta date de retour ?

\- Tout dépend d'Archie.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Je me sens bien. Je commence à moins appréhender les questions d'Henry. Et je fredonne à nouveau.

\- Ça veut tout dire. C'est signe que tu commences à prendre le dessus. (sourit) Tu payes le deuxième ?

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	5. Séance 5

_Bonsoir!_

_Ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant!_

_Bonne lecture et on se trouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

* * *

Regina ne se formalisa pas de l'absence d'Emma à son réveil.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, se leva et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine ou elle fut accueillie par l'odeur du café frais et d'une Emma qui avait un sourire en coin.

Sans se départir de son sourire, la blonde lui servit un café.

\- J'allais oublier… Croissants pour madame. Dit-elle malicieusement.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour te remercier d'être restée avec moi cette nuit. Et parce que j'en avais envie.

La brune opina de la tête et Emma la rejoignit.

Se mit derrière elle et appuya son corps contre le sien.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Il y a bien longtemps que ce la ne nous était pas arrivé.

\- Je sais. J'aimerai essayer quelque chose ce soir.

\- Qui est ?

\- Passer une nuit complète avec toi.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui.

La mairesse était surprise par la demande de sa femme. Estomaquée même.

J- e sais que je ne suis peut être pas encore prête et qu'il y a des risques que je m'en prenne à toi mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. De te sentir contre moi. D'entendre ta respiration… Tu es mon chevalier…

Regina se retourna pour faire face à Emma. Celle-ci attendait sa réponse avec appréhension, redoutant un éventuel refus de son épouse.

\- D'accord mais si ça se passe mal, ne te braques pas.

\- Je vais essayer. Promis la jeune femme en la regardant.

* * *

\- Hé par ici ! fit Ruby pour attirer l'attention de Regina qui était venue boire un café en sa compagnie au Granny's.

\- Deux semaines que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles. Réprimanda la brune en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

\- Ben… Le boulot. Belle. Le boulot. Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit. Mon supérieur est un con fini. A me demander si je ne vais pas finir par retourner avec Blondie et le rouleau de printemps. (Soupire) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment le Robinet mais il est intenable. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'emmerder avec mes histoires de caserne. Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes. (Sourit) Comment ça se passe avec GI Jane ? Vous faites trembler les murs ?

\- Trembler les murs ?

\- Fut un temps où tu étais moins prude. Fit remarquer Ruby, hilare. Je te taquine. Alors, avec Emma, tout roule ?

\- Il y a du progrès. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais nous allons y arriver.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi.

\- Je sais. Le problème vient de ses mains.

\- Je connais ça. Je suis passée par là. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé de compagnie. Mission de trop… ça, je ne l'ai comprit qu'avec Archie. Il te fait faire trois ou quatre séances « classiques » pour te cerner et après, il emploie des méthodes assez peu orthodoxes mais efficaces.

\- Du genre ?

\- Tu demanderas à ta femme.

\- Ça t'a prit combien de temps avant…

\- Avant de reprendre confiance en moi et en mes mains ? Je dirais à peu près six mois après ma première séance. Le plus dur, ce sont les nuits. Celles qui sont entrecoupées de cauchemars et que tu ne distingue pas le rêve de la réalité. Ces fameuses nuits où tu a tendance à prendre la personne qui est à côté de toi pour un punching-ball… Se lever le matin. Voir les dégâts. Se sentir coupable en dépit de ce que te dit l'autre. Ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans une glace parce que nous voyons un monstre… Que fait Emma pour ses mains ?

\- Elle retape une armoire.

\- C'est bien. Archie m'avait conseillé les puzzles.

\- Les puzzles ? Vraiment ?

\- Moi et le travail manuel…

\- Sans indiscrétion, que t'est 'il arrivé ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être entendues.

\- Tu crois qu'Emma m'en parlera ?

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Il faut en avoir envie et dans ton cas, être prête à tout entendre.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur ce que ma femme à fait que moi.

\- Secret défense. Conclut Ruby avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Encadrée par Mulan, Emma se dirigeait vers le stand de tir, avec une certaine réticence et en se retenant de ne pas traiter Archie, qui l'avait prévenue par SMS que le lieu du rendez-vous avait changé, de le traiter de tout les noms.

\- Calme-toi, tout se passera bien. Assura Mulan d'une voix douce.

\- Mais voilà notre bombe à retardement. Fit Robin qui revenait de sa séance de sport. Alors Swan, tu vas enfin te…

\- Plus un mot ou je te refais le portrait. Gronda la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Quelle éloquence…. Dit moi, c'est la boat-people qui va s'en prendre plein…

\- Robin, tu as dix secondes pour dégager avant que je ne t'en colle une. Répliqua Mulan d'un ton calme.

\- Tu le ferai avec le monde qui vadrouille autour de nous ?

\- Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble alors je te prierais de dégager de ma vue. Continua la jeune femme, imperturbable. Retourne jouer avec tes billes et laisse les grandes personnes faire leur boulot.

\- Parce que s'occuper d'une cinglée qui peut péter les plombs à tout moment fait partie de tes attributions ?

\- Fout le camp petite merde. Dit sèchement Leroy qui avait rejoint les deux jeunes femmes car il pressentait que Robin allait asticoter Emma. Ne t'avises pas de traîner autour d'elles, c'est compris ?

\- Oui mon capitaine. Fit le jeune homme en tournant les talons et vexé de s'être fait traiter de petite merde.

Robin fit aussitôt demi-tour et Leroy se tourna vers les deux militaires.

\- Bon débarras. Souffla ce dernier. Quelle raclure ce Robin… Swan, vous allez bien ?

La blonde tremblait de tous ses membres et remarqua, avec horreur, que ses mains tremblaient. Le capitaine s'en rendit compte et lâcha un soupir de frustration.

\- Ne pensez pas à ce que l'emmerdeur public vous a dit. C'est un planqué Swan. Cinq ans de service et il n'est jamais parti. Il ne doit sa carrière qu'à ses relations.

\- Il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit mon capitaine.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes une belle brochette de cinglés dans la compagnie. Filez au stand de tir pendant que je m'occupe du cas Locksley. Termina Leroy avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Archie prenait des notes tout en observant Emma.

La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et essayait de faire abstraction de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Le psychologue remarqua que la blonde avait les mains dans ses poches et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose avant que les deux officiers n'arrivent.

Mulan se tenait près de la porte blindée, prête à intervenir si l'exercice du jour dégénérerait.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma restait immobile, mains enfouies dans les poches mais les yeux ouverts.

Ne sourcilla pas quand Archie déposa une boîte devant elle.

Frissonna quand le psychologue l'ouvrit et en dévoila le contenu.

Son arme de service posée bien en évidence, chargeur engagé.

Une envie de vomir lui remua les tripes et elle se plia en deux.

Incapable de regarder une seconde de plus le revolver.

Incapable de combattre les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Le garçon baignant dans son sang, étendu à ses pieds, mort.

Le visage d'Henry se superposant au sien.

Une sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos.

Sa vieille amie, la peur, qui refaisait surface.

Et ses mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus.

Mains qui avaient tenue cette maudite arme et enlevé la vie d'un enfant.

Mains qui avaient frappée Regina.

Mains qui avaient fracassé un miroir.

La colère qui montait en elle à la vue de son arme.

Emma n'était plus qu'un bloc de fureur.

Ses mains serrent avec force les coins de la table au point que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

Sans un regard pour le revolver qui la nargue, la jeune femme renversa la table et se tourna vers Archie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas prête.

\- Evidemment que je ne le suis pas. Pas besoin d 'être sorti de Saint Cyr pour le voir. Pourquoi m'avoir mit ce machin devant le nez, sachant ce que j'ai fait avec ? hurla Emma, furieuse. Pour prouver quoi ? Que je suis complètement cinglée comme Robin le prétend ?

\- Emma…

\- Non. Y'en a marre de ces putains de séances. Marre de vous entendre dire que le problème vient de mes mains ! Le problème vient de cette merde ! Termina la jeune femme en saisissant l'arme par la crosse.

Sensation du métal contre sa paume.

Un clic audible à son oreille.

Arme qui tombe au sol avec un bruit mat.

Une larme qui glisse le long de la joue pâle.

Emma baissa la tête et Mulan la rejoignit, veillant à ne pas la toucher.

\- Tout va bien. Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante. Tu es avec moi et Archie. Tu es dans le stand de tir. Tu es rentrée…

Mulan ramassa l'arme d'Emma, fit les mesures de sécurité et présenta le chargeur à son amie.

\- Regarde, il est vide. Ton arme n'était pas chargée.

\- Henry…

\- Il va bien. Tout va bien Emma.

\- Henry…

Elle ne cessait de répéter le prénom de son fils, comme un leitmotiv. Emma n'entendait plus rien et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, voir Henry. Sans faire le moindre geste, Mulan la regarda partir, rangea l'arme et se tourna vers Archie qui continuait à prendre des notes.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je voulais la confronter à sa peur.

\- C'est réussi. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue comme ça. Doc, si je peux me permettre… Emma n'est pas Ruby.

\- Je le sais. Visiblement, je n'ai pas employé le bon levier. Soupira Archie et en essuyant ses lunettes. Bon sang, la lieutenant Swan me donne du fil à retordre.

* * *

Levant les yeux de son livre, Mary-Margaret pesta intérieurement contre la personne qui tambourinait contre sa porte. La brune posa son livre, alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec Emma.

Une Emma complètement paniquée qui lui faisait face et qui était proche de fondre en larmes.

\- Ou est Henry ?

\- A l'école, tu le sais bien.

\- Je veux le voir pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas le déranger.

\- Je veux le voir. Je veux voir mon fils ! hurla la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda David en rejoignant sa femme. Bonjour Emma.

\- Je veux voir Henry. J'ai besoin de le voir. Répéta la militaire, paniquée.

\- Viens avec moi. (À Mary-Margaret) Appelle l'école et prévient Regina.

A l'instar de Mulan une heure plus tôt, David ne fit aucun geste vers sa fille qui montrait de plus en plus des signes de crise d'angoisse et qu'elle était encore perdue entre la réalité et ses souvenirs.

\- Viens. Répéta-t-il doucement. Nous allons le voir.

Emma suivit docilement son père et, un quart d'heure plus tard, étaient devant l'école du garçon. Le directeur vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit dans une salle de classe vide.

-Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas loin. Juste derrière la porte, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit David en souriant. S'il y a le moindre souci, je te rejoins.

La blonde opina de la tête et David sortit.

Restée seule, Emma marcha.

Ses pas résonnaient.

Ses mains étaient dans ses poches.

Emma revoyait encore le garçon étendu au sol, dont le visage était celui d'Henry.

\- M'man ?

Son fils lui faisait face.

Henry la regardait et n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Ne recula pas quand Emma s'approcha de lui.

Resta immobile quand une main tremblante lui caressa la joue.

Ne résista pas quand deux bras forts l'enlacèrent.

Ne chercha pas à comprendre quand Emma s'agenouilla pour appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

Le bruit d'un cœur qui bat.

Un corps frêle dans ses bras.

La respiration calme et régulière d'Henry.

\- Tu es vivant… murmura la jeune femme, soulagée.

\- J'étais en cours.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'étais pas là bas ?

\- Ou ça ?

\- Tu n'étais pas dans…

\- Je suis ici m'man. A l'école et pas ailleurs. (Regarde Emma) Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Henry ne savait pas quoi faire face aux larmes de sa mère et son regard rencontra celui de Regina qui avait assisté silencieusement à la scène.

La brune s'approcha doucement de sa femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en faisant signe de la tête à David de ne pas intervenir.

Au contact de ces mains, Emma se détendit.

Sa femme était présente, signe que c'était réel. Qu'Henry et Regina étaient vivants et que la peur qu'elle avait eue n'était que le fruit de ses illusions.

Henry sentit qu'Emma se détendait et l'étreinte se fit moins forte. Les larmes étaient là mais le garçon comprit que c'était celles du soulagement. Pour la blonde, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'elle hormis les présences de sa femme et de leur fils.

\- Je suis désolée. Finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence. J'ai paniqué.

\- Tout va bien maintenant. La rassura Regina.

Henry se détacha de l'étreinte d'Emma et lui sourit. De ce sourire que la jeune femme aimait tant. Celui qui montrait que le garçon était satisfait ou ravi.

Car oui, Henry était ravi de voir que sa mère blonde avait prit le dessus avec l'aide de sa mère brune. Le preux chevalier avait sauvé la princesse.

* * *

Emma regardait d'un air absent le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux tandis que Regina, assise en face d'elle, l'observait sans rien dire.

_Tu crois qu'Emma m'en parlera ?_

_Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Il faut en avoir envie et, dans ton cas, être prête à tout entendre_

La blonde n'avait pas fourni d'explications sur son comportement et la brune n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Ne lui avait pas posé de questions non plus. Quand sa femme serait prête à parler, elle l'écouterait.

\- La séance avec Archie s'est mal passée. Avoua Emma sans regarder son épouse. Il a voulu me confronter à ma peur et j'ai mit les voiles. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, voir notre fils. M'assurer qu'il était toujours…

\- Toujours quoi ?

\- Vivant. Acheva la blonde avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Regina haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Que voulait-elle dire par « s'il était toujours vivant ? » L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit sa femme se lever et s'appuyer contre le linteau de la cheminée, dos tourné vers elle.

\- Je n'ai plus confiance en moi. Je n'ai plus confiance en mes mains. Elles ne savent faire qu'une chose, détruire. Toi, je t'ai frappée. Lui, je l'ai tué en utilisant mon arme mais ce sont mes mains qui l'ont fait. C'est mon doigt qui a appuyé sur la gâchette. Ce sont mes mains qui ont ôté la vie à un môme de l'âge d'Henry. Je ne supporte plus mon reflet car je n'y vois qu'une meurtrière. Une femme qui a froidement tué un enfant. Il m'a mise en joue et j'ai tiré…

_*Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Le corps allongé sur le sable, la poitrine imbibée de sang…*_

Toutes les nuits, je revis ça… Sauf que le gamin a le visage d'Henry et que tu es avec lui. Dit-elle en se retournant. Tu es mariée et tu vis avec un monstre.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre Emma. Répondit Regina en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu es un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Tu vas dans des pays qui ne sont pas le royaume des Bisounours. Tu risques ta vie pour que nous puissions dormir sur nos deux oreilles. Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu t'es fait mettre en joue par un gamin qui n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à te tirer dessus. J'aurai été veuve et Henry, orphelin. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. A mes yeux, tu n'es pas une meurtrière mais quelqu'un qui a du faire un choix. Cruel certes mais un choix. Une vie sans toi ne m'intéresse pas Emma. Si tu cherches à me faire fuir, ce n'est pas la peine. Pour reprendre une de tes expressions, je n'ai pas signé en bas, à droite pour rien. Je suis ton preux chevalier, ne l'oublie pas. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Donc, ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin est toujours d'actualité.

\- Après ce que je t'ai dit ? fit Emma, abasourdie.

\- Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire…. Termina Regina avec un léger sourire.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	6. Séance 6

_Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire après les reviews que vous m'avez laissées. *chevilles qui enflent^^*_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_A K: et de 6! _

* * *

Allongée dans le lit, lunettes sur le nez, Regina lisait en attendant qu'Emma arrive.

Elles avaient enfin eu une discussion. Non. SI la brune devait être honnête, elle avait été plus que surprise que la blonde en parle.

Regina comprenait enfin le besoin de fuir d'Emma.

Le poids qu'elle ressentait.

Le fait de ne plus se voir dans un miroir.

De passer ses nerfs sur ceux-ci.

Son attitude face à Henry.

La peur qu'elle avait lue dans le regard vert.

Regina se demandait quelle aurai été sa réaction si elle avait été confrontée au même choix. Aurait' elle réagit comme sa femme ou aurait' elle préféré une autre solution ?

L'objet de ses pensées vint dans son champ de vision.

Douchée et habillée d'un boxer/ débardeur.

Incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

La peur et l'angoisse qui se lisaient sur le beau visage.

Les mains derrière le dos qui devaient certainement trembler.

\- Viens. Dit simplement Regina en tapotant la place qui n'attendait que sa femme.

Emma se glissa sous la couette mais resta prudemment à l'écart de la brune, fixant un point invisible du plafond.

\- Aurai tu peur de moi ? S'enquit la brune en tournant une page.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elles peuvent faire.

Regina posa le livre et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, se tourna vers Emma qui lui fit face. Saisit les fameuses mains dans les siennes et le contempla sans rien dire.

\- Tu vois tes mains comme si elles étaient faites pour détruire. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tes mains sont capables de faire beaucoup de choses. Elles savent refaire une armoire. Elles savent écrire. Elles savent arrêter un ballon. Elles savent apaiser Henry. Elles savent le réconforter. Elles savent le réconforter. Elles savent prendre soin de lui.

\- Elles détruisent. C'est tout ce qu'elles savent faire.

\- Non. Ces mains… Tes mains… Elles me connaissent par cœur. Elles savent m'apaiser. Ce sont tes mains qui ont tenues les miennes. Ce sont tes mains qui ont glissé l'alliance à mon doigt. Ce sont tes mains qui peuvent être très baladeuses voire très coquines. Ce sont tes mains qui prennent la plume pour m'écrire tout ce que tu ne me dit pas à voix haute. Ce sont tes mains qui, quand elles se posent sur moi, me font comprendre que je suis la seule et l'unique à tes yeux… Ce sont tes mains qui me disent quand quelque chose ne va pas. Quelqu'un a dit que le regard est le reflet de l'âme. Je le contredit en te disant que tes mains sont ton reflet. Elles savent se faire douces ou tendres pour moi. Ce sont tes mains Emma. Elles savent faire tout cela.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. N'aie plus peur d'elles.

Emma voulait croire aux paroles de sa femme. Voulait croire que ses mains étaient capables de faire tout ce que la Mairesse venait d'énumérer mais elle ne voyait que la mal qu'elles avaient fait.

\- Tourne toi s'il te plaît.

Emma obtempéra et fut surprise de sentir Regina contre son dos, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

\- Qu'est ce que… dit-elle quand la chambre fut plongée dans le noir.

Les mains de Regina se posèrent sur les siennes.

La blonde sentait la respiration régulière de sa femme.

Elle sentait ses mains s'apaiser au contact des mains de la brune.

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

\- Bonne nuit Regina.

* * *

Un corps qui s'agite dans tout les sens.

Une respiration irrégulière.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes qui réveille en sursaut Regina qui allume la lumière.

Emma fait un cauchemar et bredouille des paroles incompréhensibles.

La brune s'écarte prudemment de la blonde car ses gestes sont amples mais pas suffisamment.

La main s'abat, poing fermé, sur le visage.

Douleur.

La jeune femme s'agite de plus en plus et Regina n'a plus d'autre choix que de la réveiller. Son nez lui fait mal mais elle n'en a cure. La brune s'agenouille au dessus de la blonde et lui bloque les mains.

De sa main libre, elle entreprend de la réveiller.

Les yeux s'ouvrent et s'agrandissent d'horreur.

La Mairesse ne dit rien, attendant patiemment qu'Emma se réveille complètement.

Le sang goutte sur le débardeur de la blonde.

Les mains arrêtent de s'agiter.

Emma fixe sa femme avec horreur.

Regina se lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Contemple son reflet dans le miroir et se nettoie correctement le nez.

Sursaute en sentant des mains sur sa taille.

Emma est contre elle.

Regarde les dégâts via le reflet du miroir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tenta la brune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien.

La brune ferme les yeux.

La blonde continue de fixer le reflet.

Regarde ses mains posées sur la taille de sa femme.

La repousse.

Regarde à nouveau le reflet dans le seul miroir restant.

La colère l'envahit ainsi que la douleur et la déception.

Ses mains tremblent de nouveau.

Regina ouvre les yeux et regarde Emma dont les poings sont serrés.

Un cri s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune femme et le poing s'abat sur le miroir.

_Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…_

Bruit du verre qui se brise.

Sang sur les mains et qui goutte sur le sol.

Sans un regard pour sa femme, Emma quitte la pièce.

S'habille en vitesse.

Regina la regarde sans rien dire et ne peut retenir ses larmes en voyant Emma retirer son alliance pour la poser sur la table de nuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'aurai de nouveau confiance, tu me la remettras. Je ne peux pas rester ici…

La brune s'approcha de la blonde et, précautionneusement, lui saisit les mains. Elle vit sa femme grimacer sous la douleur et Regina murmura :

\- S'il te plaît, reste. Reste avec moi. Je t'en prie…

* * *

Des coups répétés contre sa porte réveillèrent Ruby qui dormait à poings fermés contre Belle.

\- Qu'est ce… Bordel, faut être cinglé pour me réveiller à 4 heures du matin… grommela t'elle en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? marmonna Bella, à moitié réveillée.

\- Rien. Rendort toi mon rat. Murmura tendrement la jeune femme à sa compagne.

Ruby sortit du lit, enfila à la hâte un short et un débardeur et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais putain… Emma ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais.

Ruby laissa entrer son amie et remarqua l'état de ses mains. En sang, comme si elle avait frappé dans quelque chose.

\- Suit moi dans la cuisine.

Emma obtempéra et suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine ou elle s'assit sur une chaise. Ruby revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse à pharmacie et entreprit de lui soigner les mains.

\- Je suppose que le dernier miroir en est la cause.

\- Affirmatif.

\- J'ai été dans le même cas que toi et c'est pour ça que tu es venue. Ou est ton alliance ?

\- Chez moi. (Soupire) Ruby, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Mulan m'a dit pour Archie. Il a chié dans la colle… Sans oublier l'asticotage de l'homme des bois…

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Pour vivre avec ça ? J'apprends à vivre avec même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Quand je sens que ça ne va pas, je me défoule sur un sac ou je prends un cachet. Des cachets, il y en a des tas. Certains font dormir, d'autres à ne plus rêver mais toi, qu'est ce qui te tient éveillée ?

\- Elles. Murmura Emma en bougeant ses mains. Et lui.

\- Regina le sait ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon preux chevalier mais n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée ou saine d'esprit aurai prit la tangente dès le premier soir ou j'ai levé la main sur elle. Si ça continue dans ce sens, je vais vraiment finir par la…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à te barrer ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui t'a poussé à fuir. Tu as peur de toi et de tes réactions. Fuir ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Tu as besoin de ta femme autant qu'elle a besoin de toi. Vous êtes Emma &amp; Regina merde… Alors ma GI Jane va se sortir les doigts du cul et faire face à ses peurs. Regina a besoin de sa femme et Henry de sa deuxième mère, pas d'une gonzesse qui fout le camp à la première occasion !

\- Toi et ton franc-parler légendaire…

\- Ne te laisse pas abattre. Ne laisse plus la peur te dominer sinon tu ne feras plus rien. L'Emma Swan-Mills que je connais ne se laisse pas abattre. (Sourit) Fini. Je vais te donner un anti douleur et tu finis ta nuit sur mon canapé. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta femme, je vais la prévenir.

* * *

Le SMS de Ruby avait rassuré Regina qui se demandait ou était passé Emma.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas recouchée.

Après avoir nettoyé la salle de bain et prit une douche, la jeune femme avait migré dans la cuisine.

S'absorbant dans la contemplation de l'alliance d'Emma.

C'était une simple bague en or gris avec la date de leur mariage. Quelque chose de neutre et discret, qui passe inaperçu.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau.

La brune ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle ne sait plus comment agir avec Emma car cette dernière préfère fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Murmura la jeune femme. Je suis en plein dedans…

De toute manière, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une Emma ayant peur d'elle-même ?

* * *

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Affirma Mulan à Archie qui se tenait près du parcours d'obstacles.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Un texto de Ruby. Emma s'est blessée aux mains. Et d'ailleurs… Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Encore pour une de vos expériences ?

\- Je suis conscient que la dernière s'est mal passée…

\- Mal passée ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là… Vous lui avez mis sous le nez sa propre arme. Celle qui a flinguée le gamin. Comment croyez-vous qu'elle allait réagir ? Avec un grand sourire et la fleur au fusil ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me rappeler mon erreur.

\- Faut croire que si. Et là, le PO, c'est pour quoi faire ? De la déco ?

\- Qu'elle retrouve confiance en elle.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle la retrouve si vous vous obstinez à lui mettre sous le nez ce qui la terrorise ?

\- C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Justifia calmement Archie en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Ce qui a marché avec Ruby ne marchera pas forcément sur Emma. Vous le savez.

\- Je sais. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne là dedans. Vous y étiez aussi…

\- Doc, je ne suis pas comme Emma. Je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfants…. Je vois ou vous voulez en venir. Hors de question qu'un civil vienne se greffer là-dessus. Et encore moins s'il s'agit du fils de mes amies !

* * *

Emma regardait Regina qui, allongée sur le canapé en cuir du salon, dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Le regard vert parcourait le corps endormi.

La blonde avait toujours aimé observer sa femme quand elle dormait. Voyeurisme selon Regina qui en plaisantait volontiers et moment hors du temps pour Emma qui avait l'impression, dans ces moments là, qu'elle n'était plus la mère d'Henry et encore moins sa femme. Juste Elle.

Elle a qui elle faisait involontairement du mal.

Se sentir mal était un doux euphémisme après la nuit passée. Emma s'en voulait d'avoir prit la fuite mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Comme si son esprit le lui avait ordonné.

S'enfuir pour ne plus faire de mal.

Sauf que la jeune femme réalisait qu'elle n'avait plus envie de fuir. Qu'elle voulait rester aux côtés de sa femme. Qu'elle allait prendre sur elle pour les séances. Qu'elle n'allait plus avoir peur.

Emma eut un sourire attendri en entendant un léger ronflement s'échapper des lèvres de Regina.

Signe qui montrait qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Se calant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, ses mains reposant sur ses genoux, la jeune femme continua d'observer son épouse.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	7. Séance 7

_Désolée de la MAJ un peu tardive car le chapitre était prêt depuis un moment. K m'a même écrit une partie._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_A Danièle... _

* * *

Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge égrène les heures et les minutes.

Emma regarde toujours sa femme endormie, maintenant recouverte d'un plaid.

Ses mains sont sagement posées sur ses genoux et elles ne tremblent plus.

_Sois sage ô ma douleur et tiens-toi tranquille…_

La jeune femme ignorait pourquoi ce poème de Baudelaire lui revenait à l'esprit. Peut-être à cause du thème récurrent. Peut-être parce que les deux femmes aimaient se lancer des « défis » sur la poésie. Réciter les premières strophes et l'autre devait continuer…

Il n'était pas lointain le temps ou le couple partageait beaucoup de choses, ou la maison retentissait de rires. Maintenant, et Emma en était consciente, les cris et les hurlements avaient remplacés les rires. Par sa faute.

\- Cesse de te faire des nœuds au cerveau. Murmura la blonde en regardant à nouveau sa femme qui se réveillait. Salut.

\- Tu es revenue ? demanda Regina d'une voix rauque et surprise de voir Emma devant elle.

\- Oui. J'ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Ruby. Enfin… Elle m'a secouée plus qu'autre chose… 'Fin bref, son engueulade a été salvatrice.

\- Salvatrice ? fit la Mairesse en se redressant.

\- Dans le sens où je ne veux passer toute ma vie à fuir ou à avoir peur. Je ne veux plus avoir la crainte de me réveiller en voyant plus qu'un bleu ou un nez qui saigne… Je vais continuer avec Archie, même si je pense que ses séances sont à chier. Je veux continuer à dormir avec toi malgré ce qui s'est passé. Et je veux remettre les miroirs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je suis la mère de notre fils et également ta femme mais avant tout cela, je suis Emma et non pas la nana qui prend la fuite dès que ça se barre en sucette. Il n'y a pas que la discussion d'avec Ruby qui a été salvatrice. La nuit aussi. Et il est grand temps que cela change…

* * *

Henry jouait au foot avec David dans le parc municipal jouxtant la maison de ses grands-parents.

Sous le regard médusé de son grand-père, le garçon enchaînait les jongles, les contrôles et certains gestes techniques comme la roulette.

\- Vache. Siffla David, admiratif. Ou as-tu appris tout ça ?

\- Avec m'man. Répondit Henry avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre d'un ton plus triste : Avant, nous jouons au foot tout les samedis. Maintenant…

\- Ça va revenir.

\- Non. M'man est trop différente. Elle a peur de tout y compris d'elle-même. Brisée comme une poupée.

\- En voilà des paroles bien graves dans la bouche d'un garçon de douze ans.

\- Je ne sais pas précisément ce dont elle a peur. Par contre, je sais ce que je veux. Qu'elle aille mieux. Que ce soit elle qui joue au foot à ta place.

\- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas jouer ? fit le blond, faussement vexé.

\- C'est différent.

\- En fait, tu aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas possible.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes mon garçon. Toi et Regina, vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes dans la vie d'Emma et tu sais quoi ? Ta mère va affronter la tempête, comme le brave soldat qu'elle est.

* * *

Le dossier d'Emma ouvert devant lui, Archie réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de procéder vis-à-vis des peurs de la militaire. Mulan avait raison sur un point. La jeune femme blonde n'était pas Ruby.

Le psychologue essuya ses lunettes, les remit sur son nez et consulta ses notes jusqu'à ce que des coups énergiques se firent entendre contre sa porte.

\- Entrez (la porte s'ouvre) Lieutenant Swan. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici surtout avec les évènements de la dernière fois…

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Répondit Emma en s'asseyant en face du psychologue.

\- A quoi est du ce changement ?

\- Une discussion avec Ruby m'a fait comprendre que la fuite ne servait à rien. Je suis soldat. Je ne dois pas abandonner le champ de bataille sans combattre.

\- Vous êtes prête à affronter vos peurs ?

\- J'ai remis les miroirs en place.

\- Que pense votre femme de tout cela ?

\- Mise devant le fait accompli. Je lui en ai parlé avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était temps… Parce que passer son temps à fuir n'est pas une bonne idée. Je sais qu'Henry est ici et non là bas ainsi que ma femme. Que mes cauchemars n'ont pas lieu d'être… Et puis, faire chambre à part… Non merci. Je me suis mariée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le pire, je suis en plein dedans et je veux croire que le meilleur va venir… C'est peut-être un peu décousu ce que je vous raconte, non ?

\- Absolument pas. Et qu'en est-il de votre envie de changer de compagnie ?

\- Je vais faire la demande. Instruction à temps plein.

\- Votre décision est motivée par votre envie d'arrêter les missions ?

\- Ou par les commentaires de l'autre enfoiré de Robin ? Ce planqué peut aller se faire foutre. Je ne me sers pas de mon cul ou de mes relations pour - rester à l'abri.

\- C'est le cas de Locksley ?

\- Ecoutez les rumeurs.

\- Je n'y prête pas attention. Et vous ?

\- Ce que peut bien faire cet abruti, je m'en tamponne. Il brasse plus de vent qu'autre chose et s'amuse à tirer dans les pattes de tout le monde. Chose que je ne fait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de balancer des conneries sur les personnes qui partent avec moi.

\- Et si vous arrêtez de partir ?

\- Ma ligne de conduite ne changera pas. Doc, j'ai fait mon temps. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est voir mon fils grandir. L'asticoter quand il ramènera à la maison son premier mec ou sa première nana… Passer du temps avec ma femme et mon fils, être avec eux. Je suis passée à côté de pas mal de choses… Comme les premiers pas d'Henry… Sa première fête d'école… Sa première rentrée… Je suis passée à coté de trop de choses et certains projets ont été mis en veilleuse… La dernière mission est et restera un cauchemar ou un échec, au choix. (Murmure) et je ne suis sûre pour personne avec mes mains.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon détournée de ne plus être en contact avec votre arme ?

\- Inconsciemment, peut-être mais je ne veux pas me faire interdire de port d'arme non plus. Doc, il faut que je la voie autrement.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Archie qui songeait en cet instant qu'Emma était sur la bonne voie.

* * *

\- Salut petit mec ! fit Mulan en s'arrêtant près d'Henry et de son grand-père. Bonjour David.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda le brun à la jeune femme qui était en tenue de sport.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être à l'école ?

\- Vacances.

\- Pareil. (Sourit) Tu mets une raclée à ton grand-père ?

\- Tu sous entends que je suis trop vieux pour faire un foot avec mon petit-fils ? répliqua David en riant.

\- Pour être plus diplomate, je vais dire que ce sport là n'est pas votre plus grande spécialité.

\- Je suis plus à l'aise avec un fleuret entre les mains que balle au pied.

\- Fleuret ?

\- C'est une sorte d'épée.

\- Comme les chevaliers ? reprit Henry, intéressé.

\- Oui. J'ai essayé d'intéresser ta mère à l'escrime quand elle avait ton âge mais elle préférait taquiner le cuir avec Mulan et Ruby.

\- Dites tout de suite que c'est de notre faute. Grommela la jeune femme, faussement vexée. Henry, tu me fais voir ce que tu sais faire ?

Ravi de montrer à Mulan ce qu'Emma lui avait appris, le garçon s'empara du ballon et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Les deux adultes le regardèrent jusqu'à ce que David demande à voix basse :

\- Comment va Emma ?

\- Elle ne vient pas vous voir ?

\- Non.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Mulan, sois honnête avec moi. Tu étais avec Emma. Que s'est il passé lors de votre dernière mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler.

\- S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes et fini par dire, le regard toujours rivé sur Henry.

\- Emma a utilisé son arme sur un gamin de l'âge d'Henry qui la mettait en joue.

Le visage de David se décomposa, devenant plus blanc que d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pourquoi je vous mentirai ?

\- Tu as raison. Ça explique son comportement. Reprit le blond, pensif. Notamment sa panique concernant Henry.

\- Une partie d'elle-même a disparu quand elle a tiré. Vous savez, il y a une sacrée différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Encore plus quand vous êtes mère d'un enfant.

\- Pourquoi Emma ne nous le dit pas ?

\- Vous êtes ses parents. Emma n'a pas le même comportement avec vous qu'avec Regina.

\- Tu aurai du être psy.

\- Drôle d'idée. Je connais votre fille.

\- Moi aussi.

\- David, vous êtes son père. Avec Ruby, nous sommes ses meilleures amies. Regina est sa femme. La différence est là.

* * *

Emma se lavait consciencieusement les mains dans la cuisine sous le regard de Regina qui était à ses côtés.

\- Je pense à arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Nous ? demanda la brune, angoissée.

\- Non. Pas nous. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi et tu le sais. Je songe à arrêter ce que je fais.

\- Tu veux quitter l'armée ? Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne veux pas démissionner. J'aime ce que je fais. Par contre, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter les missions. La dernière était de trop.

\- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

\- Je désire me consacrer à temps plein à l'instruction des nouvelles recrues et faire définitivement une croix sur les déplacements à l'étranger.

\- Tu disais que c'était le sel de ton métier.

\- Justement. Je ne veux plus de ce sel là si cela m'empêche d'être qui je suis. En partant comme je l'ai fait, je suis passée à côté de beaucoup de choses. Pendant des années, tu t'es adaptée à mon rythme de vie. Tu as supporté mes absences sans rien dire, mes départs précipités et j'en passe. Il est temps de faire autre chose.

\- Il faut que je m'assoie. Murmura Regina, stupéfaite et en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je démissionnais.

\- Je sais. Ce que tu viens de me dire… Tu serais plus souvent à la maison ?

\- Si ma demande est acceptée, oui, je serais à la maison tout les soirs. J'aurai des horaires qui varieront d'une journée à l'autre ainsi que des sorties terrains obligatoires mais qui n'excèderont pas quatre jours.

\- Ou est passée ma femme ? Entre ce que tu me dis ce matin et ce que tu m'annonces là…

\- Tu en perds ton latin ?

\- Oui. L'année dernière, il était hors de question que tu changes quoique ce soit et là…

\- La donne a changée et je resterai la lieutenant Swan. Ça, personne ne peut me l'enlever. Mais avant d'être militaire, je suis avant tout la mère d'un garçon de douze ans et l'épouse d'une femme que j'aime profondément.

La blonde vit une larme couler sur le visage de la brune. Elle s'approcha d'elle et Regina enfouit sa tête contre son ventre.

\- Moi qui avais dit que je ne te ferais plus pleurer…

\- Ce sont des larmes de joie mon amour. Murmura Regina. Rien que des larmes de joie.

* * *

L'armoire était entièrement démontée. Les planches, numérotées, étaient posées contre un mur en attendant d'être poncées. Toutes les parties métalliques avaient été enlevées et attendaient d'être nettoyées et repeintes.

Emma ne s'y était pas encore attelée, préférant regarder la dizaine de pots de peinture qu'elle avait achetée en revenant de son rendez-vous.

Son choix se porta sur un pot de peinture gris taupe. Parfait pour repeindre un des murs du salon. Songea-t-elle en le prenant pour aller dans la pièce qu'elle avait préalablement désencombrée et protégée les meubles.

Emma ouvrit le pot de peinture, la mélangea et regarda ses mains.

\- Les filles, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me lâcher.

* * *

\- C'est vrai ce que m'a dit David ? Emma a tué un enfant ? demanda Mary-Margaret à Regina qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé.

\- Moins fort. Henry risquerai de vous entendre.

\- Mon petit bébé a tué un enfant ?

Du regard, Regina chercha son beau-père mais ce dernier, après avoir parlé avec sa femme, avait jugé bon de s'éclipser au cas ou sa belle-fille viendrai.

\- Emma était dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Nous n'avons pas à la juger. A l'heure qu'il est, si ma femme n'avait pas fait ce choix, je serai veuve et Henry orphelin.

\- Quand même… Un adulte je comprendrai mais un enfant…

\- Un gamin armé jusqu'aux dents, ayant l'âge d'Henry, et qui vous met en joue ? Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à sa place ?

\- Discuter.

\- Discuter avec une arme braquée sur soi ? Il n'y a que dans les films que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Vu sous cet angle là. Concéda Mary-Margaret après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu crois que c'est une raison valable pour qu'elle démissionne ?

\- Qu'elle démissionne ? Au nom du ciel, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé son métier. Trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec. Emma aime ce qu'elle fait. Pourquoi arrêterai t'elle ?

\- Pour nous. Pour vous. Elle a passé l'âge de jouer les héroïnes.

\- Quelle que soit sa décision, je la soutiendrais. C'est ma femme.

\- Et c'est ma fille.

Regina commençait à perdre patience en entendant les arguments de sa belle-mère. Arguments qui ne tenaient pas la route soit dit en passant. Et, au moment ou la jeune femme allait lui lancer une réflexion de son cru, son attention fut détournée par Henry qui arrivait dans la cuisine.

Un Henry bouleversé par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre et qui pleurait.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'à dit grand-mère ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix et en rejoignant la brune tandis que Mary-Margaret préféra s'éclipser pour ne pas envenimer les choses. M'man a tué un garçon de mon âge ?

\- J'aurai préféré que tu ne le saches pas. Du moins, pas de cette manière.

Henry ne comprenait pas ou plutôt, ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Du haut de ses douze ans, il avait du mal à concevoir que sa mère blonde avait tué.

\- Elle était obligée. Murmura Regina en attirant son fils contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement et, malheureusement, quand elle est rentrée, elle n'a pas arrêté d'y penser.

\- Tu es son chevalier maman. Tu dois l'aider.

\- C'est que je fais. C'est ce que nous faisons tout les deux. Moi, en faisant tout ce qui est possible pour qu'elle se sente bien à la maison et toi, par ta simple présence.

La jeune femme pressa un peu plus le corps frêle contre elle en sentant son fils pleurer encore plus.

* * *

Emma se tenait dans un coin du salon, les bras encerclant ses genoux et les yeux dans le vague.

C'est dans cette position que Regina la trouva dans le salon, intriguée par l'odeur de peinture fraîche.

\- Emma ? murmura la brune en s'agenouillant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Marmonna la militaire. Je n'y arrive pas. Elles n'y arrivent pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Et si ça dure ? Et si cela continue encore et encore ? Mes putains de mains tremblent sans raison.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Aider à quoi ? Je me sens inutile.

\- Ne dit pas ça.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je me sens et je suis inutile. Je n'arrive à rien. J'ai peur de… Peur de te toucher. Peur de te faire à nouveau du mal. Peur qu'un matin ou une nuit, ça aille trop loin. Que mon cauchemar soit réel.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas mon amour. Promis Regina en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Emma s'adossa complètement contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

\- Regarde moi s'il te plait.

La blonde obtempéra et tourna la tête vers sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Regarde moi et dit moi ce que tu voit.

\- Je ne vois qu'un bleu et un nez rouge. Je ne voit que ça.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je vois en face de moi. Je vois une femme. Ma femme qui, ce matin, m'a dit qu'elle allait combattre ses peurs. Ma femme qui est tout, sauf inutile.

\- Conneries. Bordel, mais comment fait tu pour me supporter ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. Répliqua doucement la brune.

Le regard vert se perdit dans le regard noisette.

Une main migra vers la joue de la blonde qui déglutit.

Des lèvres incroyablement douces se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser chaste mais qui voulait dire tant de choses.

Les mains d'Emma encerclèrent le visage de sa femme et le baiser se fit plus profond.

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de Regina en sentant Emma en demander plus.

La blonde sentait ses mains trembler mais ce n'était pas du à la peur. Le désir faisait surface.

Regina ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de sa femme redessiner les contours de son visage, évitant soigneusement les zones blessées. Frissonna quand celles-ci se posèrent contre sa nuque. Soupira à nouveau quand elles descendirent le long de son dos.

La brune n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque la blonde l'allongea complètement sur le sol, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Ne dit rien quand les mains défirent un par un les boutons de sa chemise et que le regard vert se perdit dans la contemplation de sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle violette.

Emma posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de sa femme et ferma les yeux en entendant le cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné.

Le bruit d'un cœur qui bat. La mélopée la plus douce qu'elle n'ai jamais entendue…

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	8. Séance 8

_Bonsoir!_

_Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos reviews. cela fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît autant!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_Th13_

_PS: A nous la Coupe du Monde 2019!_

* * *

Assise dans la balancelle, Emma regardait le soleil qui se couchait. Regina était à ses côtés et sa présence, calme et silencieuse, rassurait la blonde.

Elles n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis que la militaire avait écouté les battements de son cœur. Un moment hors du temps pour Regina. Le désir était toujours là mais le moment partagé valait tout l'or du monde.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda doucement la Mairesse.

\- Toi. Moi. Henry. Nous.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu écouté les battements de mon cœur ?

\- J'en avais besoin.

\- Cela te rassure ?

\- Oui. Je sais, c'est stupide comme réaction.

\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Si cela te permet d'être rassurée…

\- Merci. Souffla Emma en prenant une main dans les siennes.

Regina sentit que l'instant était propice pour qu'elle parle d'Henry à sa femme.

\- Notre fils est au courant. Il a malheureusement entendu la conversation que j'ai eue avec ta mère.

\- Qui, j'en suis sûre, a encore dit que je devais arrêter. Que sait-il au juste ?

\- Que tu as tué un enfant de son âge.

\- Il ne doit pas comprendre…

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Contre qui ? J'aurai préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement voire pas du tout. Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose.

\- Avec ta mère ?

\- Entre autre.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt, repoussait le moment ou elle allait fermer les yeux par peur de faire un cauchemar.

Egalement réveillée, Regina sentait plus qu'elle ne le voyait que sa femme pensait à pas mal de choses.

\- Viens là.

La brune attira la blonde contre elle et celle-ci posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Il bat fort et vite. Chuchota Emma. C'est…

\- Quand je te vois… Quand tu es avec moi… J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

\- Je te fais vraiment cet effet là ?

\- Et bien plus encore.

\- Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir osé aller plus loin.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en excuse ? C'est par rapport à tes mains ?

\- Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle.

En guise de réponse, Regina la serra un peu plus contre elle.

* * *

Emma frappa énergiquement contre la porte d'entrée et ce fut un David surpris de la voir qui lui ouvrit. La jeune femme l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et rentra.

\- Maman est là ?

\- Dans la cuisine. Emma, ne soit pas trop dure avec elle s'il te plait. Ajouta David car il avait compris que la blonde allait avoir une discussion avec sa femme.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se rendit dans la cuisine ou sa mère se leva en la voyant.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je viens prendre Henry pour la journée.

\- Tu es…

\- C'est mon fils et je ne suis pas un danger pour lui. Coupa Emma, agacée. Le seul danger ici, ce sont tes paroles.

\- Mes paroles ? Depuis quand prend tu en compte ce que je dis ?

\- Parce que je sais comment tu fonctionnes. SI je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je redoutais une réaction excessive de ta part. Ce qui a été le cas hier.

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit sur ton boulot. Il va finir par te rendre…

\- Complètement cinglée ? Mais l'armée est remplie de cinglés prêts à se vautrer dans la boue dès que l'occasion se présente et j'en fais partie de mon plein gré. Je suis même formée pour. Ironisa Emma en regardant Mary-Margaret.

\- Ce boulot aura ta peau.

\- Ce qui aura ma peau, ce n'est pas mon boulot mais toi et tes réflexions. Que tu sois inquiète, je peux le comprendre mais ça, c'est le lot de chaque famille de militaire. Ce qui te défrise là dedans, c'est que je n'ai pas choisi de faire comme papa. Que je ne sois pas planquée derrière mon bureau, à courir après des pseudos délinquants ou à aider les vieilles dames à traverser la route.

\- C'est ce qu'il fait de toi que je n'aime pas. Ne crois tu pas qu'il est temps pour toi d'arrêter ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ouvrir un bar, finir alcoolique et me complaire dans mes souvenirs de caserne ? Ça fait 14 ans que je suis là dedans et j'en suis fière. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tout comme tu es fière d'avoir tué un enfant ? rétorqua froidement Mary-Margaret qui se reprit aussitôt en voyant l'air décomposé de sa fille. Emma, je…

La jeune femme sentait ses mains trembler et elle les enfouit dans ses poches.

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne suis pas. Et, pour tout ce qui me concerne, garde ton opinion pour toi.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda Whale à sa patiente. Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas ménopausée que je sache. Répliqua sèchement Regina.

\- Il y a les risques de…

\- Je sais tout ça. Coupa la jeune femme, agacée. Je n'ai que trente cinq ans. Pas quarante cinq. Et si vous faites référence au fait que j'ai du passer les quatre derniers mois allongée pour éviter un accouchement prématuré… Je suis prête à prendre ce risque.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire d'horloge biologique. C'est simplement remettre sur les rails un projet que je croyais abandonner.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- J'ai envie qu'Henry ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur et je sens au fond de moi que ce bébé aidera Emma.

* * *

Henry regardait autour de lui, à la fois craintif et honoré.

Honoré d'être dans la pièce qu'Emma utilisait pour entreposer tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son métier.

Craintif car cette pièce lui avait toujours été interdite et qu'il ne voulait pas toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Emma observait son fils qui regardait sa tenue de cérémonie, bardée de décorations, qui était suspendue sur un cintre.

\- Tu peux la toucher. Je ne te crierai pas dessus.

La jeune femme vit la min de son fils effleurer les médailles, comme si elles étaient précieuses.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles représentent pour toi ? demanda Henry à sa mère.

\- Pas grand-chose. Et toi ?

\- De l'admiration et de la fascination. Elles me montrent ton courage. Elles me montrent que ma mère est quelqu'un de bien et que ce que tu fais est juste.

\- Mais ?

\- C'est vrai ce que maman et grand-mère ont dit sur toi ?

Henry leva les yeux vers la blonde et une petite partie de lui souhaitait entendre que non, Emma n'était pas celle qui avait tué un enfant.

\- Si je te réponds par l'affirmative, me regarderas tu autrement ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Henry, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Toi et ta mère, vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Ce sont vos regards qui comptent le plus pour moi.

\- Tu l'as réellement fait n'est ce pas ?

\- J'étais obligée. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats. Elle regarda son fils quelques secondes et finit par dire, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure :

\- Parce que je suis responsable des hommes placés sous mon commandement. Parce que le môme me tenait en joue. Il n'avait pas peur de moi. Tout s'est passé tellement vite… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Sur le moment, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Ce n'est qu'à mon retour, en vous voyant…

\- Je croyais que c'était de ma faute.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'ai associé à ce garçon car vous avez le même âge…

Emma se tut, incapable d'en dire plus et sursauta en sentant le corps frêle de son fils contre le sien.

\- Peu importe ce que grand-mère dit sur toi. Tu es mon héroïne m'man.

* * *

\- Hé m'man ! Regarde un peu ce que fait Trevor ! s'exclama Henry en désignant la cinématique de son jeu. Bam ! Il fait péter un hélico !

\- Mouais. Avises toi de te conduire comme lui et je te garanti que tu resteras cloîtré à la maison jusqu'à ta majorité. Avertit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et si je fait comme toi ? dit il en mettant le jeu sur pause et en se tournant vers sa mère qui, assise dans un fauteuil, le regardait jouer.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Ouais. M'engager dans l'armée.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es engagée ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie et que cela m'attirait bien plus que d'être l'adjointe du shérif.

\- Tu aimes toujours ça ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Pour savoir.

\- Cela n'aurai pas plutôt un rapport avec les médailles que tu as vues tout à l'heure ?

\- Pourquoi nous n'assistons jamais à tes remises de médailles ?

\- Je ne mélange pas mon travail avec ma famille.

\- Dit, tu es quand même au courant que le _don't ask, don't tell_ est fini ? (se tourne vers sa console) Tu veux faire une partie de Call of Duty avec moi ?

\- Non merci gamin.

Henry haussa les épaules et porta son attention sur son jeu tandis qu'Emma méditait aux paroles de son fils.

* * *

La porte du garage était grande ouverte et de la musique s'en échappait.

Garant sa voiture dans l'allée, Regina sourit en voyant sa femme et son fils s'occuper d'une des planches de l'armoire.

Sous l'œil attentif de la blonde, le petit brun mettait de la pâte à bois dans les trous et, à l'aide d'une spatule, enlevait les excédents.

Vision qui fit sourire la brune.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, cela relevait de l'utopie que de voir Emma et Henry faire quelque chose ensemble sans que la blonde ne prenne la fuite. Et là…

Cependant, Regina n'était pas dupe concernant le SPT. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des périodes ou sa femme serait à peu près tranquille mais que les symptômes et le comportement changeant pourraient assez vite revenir.

Périodes que personne ne pouvaient prévoir, pas même Emma qui, en cet instant, fredonnait.

Mais Regina avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ce que Whale lui avait confirmé au cours de leur rendez-vous ne faisait que lui montrer qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu nous regardes ? demanda Emma sans se retourner.

\- Comment….

\- Ton parfum que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Approche.

La brune obtempéra et vint aux côtés de sa femme qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Henry arrêta ce qu'il faisait, se retourna et sourit en voyant ses mères main dans la main, chacune avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose mais pour lui, du haut de ses douze ans, cela signifiait beaucoup. Et ce fut avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'il serra la taille d'Emma et que Regina, de sa main libre, lui caressa les cheveux.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	9. Séance 9

_Bonsoir!_

_Je vais encore me répéter mais merci infiniment pour vos reviews. Vous êtes formidables!_

_Un grand merci à Sygui pour ses reviews toujours très justes et, bordel, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais que cela vienne de toi. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Th13_

* * *

Emma somnolait sur le canapé tandis que Regina était partie raccompagner Henry.

La petite famille avait dîné ensemble mais il était encore trop tôt pour que le garçon ne passe ses nuits ici. C'est ce que Regina lui avait expliqué en voiture.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de t'angoisser parce que tu ne sais pas comment sera ta mère au réveil.

\- Ça va durer jusqu'à quand ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- M'man fait toujours des cauchemars ?

\- Elle n'en a pas fait hier soir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça continue, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Je comprends. En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir passé la journée avec vous. Surtout avec m'man. Elle m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses.

\- Concernant son travail ?

\- Oui. M'man m'a dit pourquoi elle faisait des cauchemars. Tu crois qu'elle va repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que je suis égoïste en souhaitant qu'elle ne parte pas ? demanda Henry d'une petite voix.

\- Non. C'est normal que tu souhaites qu'elle reste.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- La décision appartient à Emma et quoiqu'elle fasse, je serai là. Nous sommes arrivés.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, affolée, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. A nouveau, le rêve et la réalité se confondaient.

Elle entendit le tintement régulier de l'horloge et enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, réalisant qu'elle était chez elle.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

La jeune femme ne comprenait plus. Tout s'était bien passé au cours de la journée mais il fallait croire qu'on n'en guérissait pas du jour au lendemain.

Ce fut dans cette position que Regina la trouva, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains. Sans réfléchir, la brune s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Murmura la blonde. Tout allait pourtant bien… Je me suis juste assoupie dans le canapé et j'ai encore fait ce putain de rêve. C'est un cercle sans fin. (Abaisse ses mains) Elles tremblent et je n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Ça va être ça le reste de ma vie ? Ne pas savoir de quoi mes nuits seront faites ?

\- Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Dit doucement Regina tandis qu'Emma contemplait ses mains.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

La brune attira la blonde contre elle. Elle la sentait trembler de tous ses membres, comme si elle avait peur.

_Les battements de ton cœur m'apaisent._

Regina s'allongea complètement dans le canapé, entraînant Emma contre elle et positionna la tête de sa femme contre sa poitrine.

Et le miracle se produisit.

Les tremblements cessèrent.

La respiration, naguère saccadée, revenait à la normale.

Emma se calmait en entendant le cœur de sa femme.

La blonde sentait une main apaisante sur son dos et l'autre lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- C'est bien mon ange.

Peut-être était ce le moment idéal pour aborder le sujet bébé. Emma reposait contre elle, calme et détendue, les yeux clos, se laissant bercer par les battements de l'organe.

\- Emma ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je…

Mais Emma n'entendait plus la voix de sa femme, errant déjà dans les limbes du sommeil. Regina s'en rendit compte et murmura, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

\- Ma femme ou l'art et la manière de me ronfler au nez pour éviter de parler…

* * *

Après avoir rapidement embrassé Belle, Ruby partit faire son footing quotidien.

Sa foulée l'amena vers la maison de ses amies et elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Sonna et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Regina, habillée d'un peignoir en soie.

\- Bonjour Ruby.

\- Salut. Ben merde… Si j'avais su que tu ouvrais la porte dans cette tenue, y'a belle lurette que je serai venue t'emmerder…

\- Tu as mangé un clown ce matin ?

\- Juste Belle. Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour un café ?

\- Yep. Je viens de faire cinq bornes. Tu savais qu'à huit heures, ton bled s'apparentait à un désert ?

Regina sourit et les deux amies se rendirent dans la cuisine ou la brune remplit deux tasses.

\- Ça fait du bien. Avoua la militaire en buvant une gorgée. GI Jane n'est pas là ?

\- Elle dort.

\- Nuit complète ?

\- Sur le canapé.

\- Il y a eu du grabuge ?

\- Non. Je suis trop vieille pour dormir huit heures d'affilée dedans.

\- Pas comme notre Emma nationale qui peut vraiment dormir n' importe où. En parlant de ta femme… Comment va-t-elle ? Parce que vu les échos de mon « chef »… Mes deux semaines de vacances sont les bienvenues.

\- Il y a un souci à son travail ?

\- Rien que des rumeurs lancées par le roi des langues de putes, j'ai nommé Robin. On dit que les femmes sont des commères mais alors lui… Fin bref.

\- Ça commence à aller un peu mieux. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Par trois fois, j'ai remarqué qu'Emma se calmait en entendant mon cœur battre.

\- Et tu te demandes si c'est normal ? Oui. Cela nous apaise et nous fait prendre conscience de la réalité. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne rêve pas. Un bruit rassurant. Quelque chose de tangible, de familier. Belle me dit souvent qu'elle a l'impression de servir de doudou. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était un attrape-rêve.

\- Et tu continues ?

\- Quand je sens que ça ne va pas. Ce qui est assez rare maintenant. Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Laisser le temps au temps.

\- Serai-tu devenue philosophe ?

\- Fréquente une belle bibliothécaire et tu verras. Répondit Ruby avec un clin d'œil et en se levant. Merci pour le café et embrasse la Belle au Bois Dormant de ma part. J'oubliais… Si tu as besoin de réponses à tes questions, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- J'en prends note.

* * *

Une tasse de café dans les mains, Regina regardait Emma qui dormait encore. La brune remarqua le visage détendu de sa femme et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à une scène qui s'était déroulée sur ce canapé quelques années auparavant.

Emma qui dormait sur le canapé, en treillis, Henry posé contre elle.

Les mains de la blonde posées sur le corps frêle et la petite tête nichée dans sa poitrine.

Mère et fils dormant paisiblement et la brune se souvint qu'elle n'avait eue envie de les réveiller.

Retour au présent.

Le regard toujours vissé sur Emma qui émerge de son sommeil.

Un sourire en voyant la chevelure blonde désordonnée.

\- J'ai mal partout. Grommela Emma en se massant le bas du dos.

\- C'est de ta faute. Une fois que tu es partie à dormir… gronda gentiment la brune.

\- Nous allons changer ce satané canapé.

\- Oui mais non. On ne touche pas à ce canapé. Il est sacré.

\- Sacré ?

\- Oui. Bas les pattes. Rit la mairesse.

Emma se joignit au rire de sa femme et s'assit complètement.

\- Je crois qu'hier soir, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

\- Tu m'as ronflé au nez femme indigne.

\- Désolée.

Regina se leva et rejoignit Emma qui remarqua qu'elle était en peignoir.

\- J'ai été à un rendez-vous hier.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Merci de t'en inquiéter que maintenant. (Sourit) Tu es excusée vu que tu étais avec notre fils. Le rendez-vous en lui-même s'est bien passé. J'étais avec Whale.

\- Whale ? Tu as un problème ? demanda la blonde, inquiète.

\- Non.

\- C'est ton check-up annuel ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi as-tu été le voir ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Emma secoua la tête, indiquant par ce geste qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- J'ai envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Dit rapidement Regina en regardant sa femme.

La blonde la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et son expression se ferma.

\- Chérie… dit quelque chose. Fit la brune, inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Et pourquoi ? A voir ta tête, je jurerai que je viens de t'annoncer la fin du monde.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'Henry est grand et que j'ai envie d'agrandir la famille. Parce que j'ai envie de te voir… Non, de nous voir avec un bébé que tu verras grandir.

\- Et si la situation actuelle me convenait ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- C'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Attends… Je viens tout juste d'émerger et toi, tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu veux un second enfant.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'en veux pas.

-Et je te répète que je n'ai pas dit ça. (se lève)J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir en tout cas.

* * *

\- Ma femme veut un bébé.

\- Et ?

\- Un bébé doc. Un bébé ! s'exclama Emma en serrant avec force le dossier du siège qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Et ?

\- Vous êtes blond ou vous le faites exprès ? Ma femme veut un bébé.

\- Et vous ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. L'idée ne me déplaît pas mais c'est que je suis qui ne me va pas. Même si je sens que je commence à entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel, j'ai encore du mal à les contrôler.

\- Vous pensez que vous n'êtes sûre pour personne ?

\- Allez savoir ce que je pourrais faire avec un bébé dans les bras.

\- Ce sera le votre Emma. Reprit Archie d'une voix douce. Nous changeons quand nous tenons la chair de notre chair dans nos bras. Il y a quelques semaines, vous me disiez que vous aviez envie d'arrêter vos missions pour pouvoir vous consacrer à votre vie de famille. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Non. Je suis juste surprise. Répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas quoi ?

\- Tout ça. Ça me dépasse. Je souffre de SPT. Je ne peux plus m'approcher de mon arme sans avoir peur. Je m'en suis prise physiquement à ma femme. J'ai hurlé après mon gamin. J'ai des problèmes relationnels avec un camarade et la moitié de la caserne me voit comme une grenade prête à exploser… Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai mérité le prix de _la femme de l'année_.

\- Nous travaillons sur cet aspect là. Objecta Archie. Je vous l'ai dit dès le départ que cela allait être long.

\- En fait, ce qui me « dérange », c'est que ce projet, que j'avais rangé dans un coin de ma tête, soit remis au goût du jour. Parce que, oui, j'ai envie de voir ma femme à nouveau enceinte. Oui, j'ai envie que ma famille compte un membre de plus.

\- C'est de vous dont vous avez peur. (sourit) En donnant une réponse favorable au désir de votre femme, vous montrez tout simplement que vous êtes prête à aller de l'avant. Que le meilleur reste à venir.

Emma opina de la tête, s'en alla et Archie sourit.

_J'ai enfin le bon levier…_

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	10. Séance 10

_Nouveau chapitre! *cours me cacher au fin fond de ma Bavière natale*_

_Navrée de ce long mois d'absence. Plusieurs choses à régler et à mettre en place, bref, pas très évident mais c'est fait._

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Th13_

* * *

Assise à la terrasse du Granny's, lunettes de vue sur le nez, Emma lisait un quotidien sportif. Tout du moins, essayait car la jeune femme songeait à autre chose.

_Une table dressée pour trois et une Regina qui attendait sa compagne en sirotant un verre de cidre. Emma rentrait d'une sortie terrain et n'avait qu'une seule envie, en passant la porte, celle d'aller se doucher._

_La brune rit en voyant le visage décomposé de sa compagne à la vue de la table._

_\- Qui dîne avec nous ? Franchement, j'aurai préféré que…_

_\- Approche-toi et regarde._

_Emma obéit et observa la table._

_\- Couverts dressés pour trois. Pour deux adultes et un enfant._

_Regina rit de nouveau en voyant sa compagne froncer les sourcils et posa une main sur son ventre._

_\- Tu ne devines pas ?_

_\- Il n'y a pas de mômes dans notre entourage. Indiqua la militaire. Amour, je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit._

_\- En fait, je vis avec une vraie blonde._

_\- Ce qui est le cas pour ce soir. S'il y a un sens caché, je ne l'ai pas saisi._

_\- C'est ce que je constate._

_Piquée au vif par cette boutade, Emma reporta son attention vers la table mais rien n'y faisait._

_Epuisée par une semaine de terrain, la jeune femme ne voyait rien. Regina s'approcha de sa compagne et prit une de ses mains qu'elle posa sur son ventre._

_\- Tu…_

_\- Oui. J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin. Avoua la brune avec un sourire en coin._

_Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage d'Emma et, curieusement, toute trace de fatigue avait disparue._

_\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ?_

_\- Oui._

\- …

_Emma l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et, sans crier gare, la souleva dans ses bras avec l'envie évidente d'aller dans leur chambre._

_\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée. Protesta faiblement Regina en comprenant ce que sa compagne avait en tête._

_\- Pas pour ce que je vais te faire…_

* * *

_\- GI Jane, du courrier pour toi ! s'exclama Ruby en posant une grande enveloppe en papier kraft sur le bureau._

_Emma s'empara de l'enveloppe, la décacheta soigneusement et lut avidement la lettre. Ruby se plongea dans la rédaction de la sienne tandis que Mulan lisait._

_\- Alors ? demanda la petite brune à son amie._

_\- Ruby… soupira Mulan. Qu'est ce que Regina te raconte ?_

_\- Ah, toi aussi tu veux savoir. _

_La blonde sourit en entendant ses deux amies se taquiner et regarda les quelques photos qui accompagnaient la lettre._

_\- Alors… Regina va bien et vous embrassent. Le bébé se porte bien mais il a tendance à se croire en boîte de nuit._

_\- Il ? releva Ruby. C'est un p'tit mec ?_

_\- Oui, c'est un petit garçon. Fit fièrement Emma en leur faisant voir un cliché de la dernière échographie de sa compagne. Ruby, ôte-moi tout de suite ce sourire pas si innocent que ça de ton visage._

_\- Ben quoi ?_

_\- Ne pense même pas aux conneries que tu pourrai apprendre à mon fils._

_\- Tu n'es pas drôle Swan._

_\- Emma a raison. Renchérit Mulan en riant. Tu serais capable de lui faire apprendre le mot « nibards » en premier._

_\- Dites tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une obsédée…_

_\- Obsédée des seins de Belle._

_\- Je suis accro, ce n'est pas pareil._

_\- Courage. Dit toi que dans trois mois, tu es de retour au pays et que ce sera la fête du string. Continua l'asiatique en riant de nouveau. Allez, bouge ton cul Lucas, il y a la patrouille à mettre en branle._

_\- C'est dans deux heures. Ah, j'ai compris. Blondie, si tu as ta femme au téléphone…_

_Emma éclata de rire._

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24 h et pourtant, elle se tenait à ses côtés, droite et calme, ne protestant pas quand Regina, pour la énième fois, lui broyait la main._

_La brune était en nage et exténuée, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, dormir._

_\- Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain. Grommela la jeune femme entre ses dents. Blablablabla… Accouchement sans douleur, mon…_

_\- Poussez. Dit Whale en gardant son sérieux tandis qu'Emma restait stoïque face aux paroles de sa compagne. Encore une fois._

_\- J'en peux plus._

_\- Un dernier effort. Vous y êtes presque. Je vois la tête._

_\- Effort, effort… grimaça la brune en écrasant la main d'Emma. Vous en…_

_Sous le regard médusé de la blonde, Regina poussa et Whale saisit le nourrisson dans ses mains qui poussa un cri._

_\- Il a de la voix ce petit bonhomme. Commenta le médecin, amusé. Emma, vous voulez couper le cordon ?_

_La jeune femme opina de la tête et, d'une main tremblante, coupa le cordon. Elle eut ensuite un sourire lumineux lorsque le bébé fut déposé avec délicatesse contre Regina._

_\- Et comment s'appelle ce petit garçon ?_

_\- Henry._

* * *

_Emma observait le ballet incessant des infirmières autour d'Henry qui avait été pesé, mesuré, lavé, changé et qui reposait à présent dans un berceau._

_La militaire ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette salle mais sans doute était-ce dû à la fatigue._

_\- Enlevez votre haut et asseyez-vous. Dit une des infirmières._

_\- Vous voulez que je fasse un strip tease ?_

_\- Non. Nous allons simplement faire le peau contre peau. Henry vous connaît via le toucher de vos mains quand votre compagne était enceinte. Là, il va connaître votre peau._

_Emma opina de la tête, enleva rapidement sa veste et son t-shirt et prit place dans un fauteuil où l'infirmière déposa délicatement le nouveau-né contre elle._

_Mère et fils furent rapidement enveloppés sous une couverture et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde en voyant Henry ouvrir les yeux._

_Quelque chose de nouveau naissait en Emma. Elle se sentait comme une louve, prête à tout pour défendre son petit._

_La jeune femme regardait son fils qui reposait contre elle, les yeux grands ouverts et une larme glissa sur la joue pâle._

_\- Je t'aime gamin. _

_Si Regina aurait été présente, elle aurait été surprise d'entendre ces mots là. Emma disait très peu ce qu'elle ressentait. Par pudeur. _

_Henry lâcha un gros soupir et ferma les yeux, bercé par la lente respiration de sa mère._

* * *

_\- Pose-moi ce portable. Ordonna Regina qui, allongée dans le lit, à peine recouverte d'un drap, voyait sa compagne, qui, assise, avait son téléphone en main. Pose le tout de suite et revient te coucher._

_\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Henry…_

_\- Il va très bien. Emma, notre fils a dix ans et il est chez tes parents où tout se passe bien pour lui._

_\- C'est quand même la première fois que nous partons aussi loin sans lui._

_\- Par moments, je me demande qui est la plus mère poule de nous deux. (Emma se retourne et lui tire la langue) Ce n'est pas un môme que j'ai mais deux._

_La militaire éclata de rire et se glissa sous le drap, collant son corps contre celui de la brune._

_\- Sauf qu'avec moi, tu peux jouer au docteur et me mettre des fessées. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_\- Obsédée. Soupira Regina, amusée._

_\- Peut-être mais tu adores ça._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Pour le gamin, nous lui ramènerons un t-shirt marqué « I Love Sweden ». Reprit Emma en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la brune. Et pour nous…_

_\- Une Suédoise ? Plaisanta la Mairesse en se tournant vers la blonde dont les mains continuaient leur ballet sur sa peau._

_\- Idée qui n'est pas déplaisante mais non. Un souvenir…_

_\- Quel genre ? Un machin hideux qui finira sur la cheminée ?_

_\- Épouse-moi. Dit la militaire, imperturbable et en continuant ses caresses._

_Le mariage n'avait jamais été évoqué entre elles. Regina, parce que cela relevait de l'utopie il y a quelques mois encore et Emma parce qu'elle voulait que sa vie reste privée au sein de son boulot._

_"Épouse-moi." Deux mots qu'Emma n'avaient pas dits à la légère et Regina le savait._

_La brune bascula sur la blonde, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et murmura :_

_\- Oui._

* * *

\- Tu délaisses tes dossiers pour lire un bouquin ?

\- Bonjour Mulan. Fit Regina en souriant et en refermant son livre.

\- Bonjour. Répliqua la belle asiatique en l'embrassant sur les joues. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

_\- Fifty Shades of Gray._

\- Frustration ? reprit la militaire en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie. Comment fais tu pour lire une merde pareille ?

\- Pour m'occuper l'esprit mais franchement, c'est horrible.

\- Littérature de bas étage pour femme ménopausée.

\- Dans ce cas, je sais quoi offrir à belle-maman pour son anniversaire.

\- En attendant ce jour béni, range moi ce torchon ou brûle le. Ou alors, tu fais comme Aurore. Tu t'en sers pour caler un meuble.

\- Je vais faire ça. Dit Regina en posant négligemment le livre par terre. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes par ici ?

\- Savoir comment tu vas.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Et avec Emma ?

\- Il y a du mieux.

\- Le petit mec ?

\- Content d'avoir passé du temps avec ma femme.

\- J'en déduis qu'elle lui a parlé, ce qui est une bonne chose. Au moins, le petit mec n'est plus dans le flou. Henry est un enfant et toi, une adulte. La perception est différente.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais la manie que vous avez de tout cloisonner.

\- Pour séparer le civil du professionnel. Le seul problème, c'est quand ça se télescope.

\- Cela t'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai appris à mes dépends que tout garder pour soi n'est pas une solution en soi. Répondit Mulan, énigmatique.

\- Tu étais là bas. Tu étais avec elle…

\- Pourquoi cela arrive à ta femme et pas à moi ? Je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas d'enfants. Mais de toute manière, ce jour est flou pour moi… (Soupire) Ou est Emma ?

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui l'a poussée à partir.

\- Du genre ?

\- Si Aurore te disait un jour qu'elle voulait avoir un enfant avec toi, tu répondrais quoi ?

\- J'en serais plus que ravie. Avoua la militaire en rougissant. Emma n'en veut pas ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas clairement dit mais je sais lire entre les lignes.

\- Fuir ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en veut pas. Dans ce cas là, cela veut juste dire qu'elle a besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- En fait, tu connais Emma mieux que moi.

\- Oui mais non. Je connais mon amie mais je ne vis pas avec. Toi, tu vis avec la femme au quotidien, ce n'est pas pareil. (Sourit) En attendant que la désertrice revienne, tu me parles de toi ?

* * *

Emma se tenait devant sa femme, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait dire. Regina savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et lui laissait le temps de trouver les mots justes.

La brune s'attendait à tout, y compris à un refus catégorique.

\- Oui. Dit simplement la blonde en regardant son épouse.

La Mairesse retint à grand peine un cri de joie et regarda la militaire.

\- Tu veux…

\- Non.

Garder ses doutes et ses interrogations pour soi était une attitude qu'en dépit des années, Regina n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Emma n'arrivait pas et n'aimait pas parler d'elle, tout comme elle ne raffolait pas des contacts physiques. Elles ne les initiaient pas mais ne les fuyaient pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi ce besoin de fuir ?

Emma haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de Regina jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. La brune remarqua le léger sourire de sa femme, celui qui montrait qu'elle était contente.

La blonde se rapprocha un peu plus de son épouse qui referma ses bras sur elle, savourant cette étreinte tout en ayant l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison après une longue absence.

Premier vrai contact qu'Emma initiait de son propre chef et, pour Regina, ce la voulait dire beaucoup.

La Mairesse soupira en sentant les mains s'infiltrer sous sa chemise et effleurer sa peau, dessinant des formes abstraites.

Mains qui ne tremblaient pas, à en juger par le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Mains qui défont les boutons un par un, laissant apparaître la peau.

Regina ne disait rien et laissait Emma faire, curieuse de voir jusqu'où elle oserait aller.

Main qui part de sa hanche, remonte le long du flanc, effleure les côtes, caresse furtivement un sein et qui se pose sur sa joue tandis que l'autre reste parfaitement immobile.

Des lèvres contre les siennes.

Un corps contre le sien.

Une bouche qui se promène dans son cou et une main droite qui défait habilement le pantalon.

La brune comprit très vite que si elle ne faisait rien, elles allaient faire l'amour dans le jardin, à la vue de tout le monde.

\- On pourrait nous voir. Articula péniblement Regina en sentant une main s'infiltrer dans le pantalon ouvert.

Emma ne répondit pas, laissant sa main gauche se faufiler sous le soutien gorge violet.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la brune qui pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Oh bordel… murmura t'elle en sentant les lèvres taquiner la pointe d'un sein.

Et, soudainement, plus rien.

N'ayant pas l'âme d'une exhibitionniste, Emma se détacha de sa femme et l'entraîna à l'intérieur pour aller dans leur chambre.

Les vêtements qui s'entassent sur le sol au fur et à mesure.

Les peaux se touchent et les mains explorent.

Il n'y a pas d'urgence dans leurs gestes. Juste l'envie de la redécouverte.

_Un, deux, trois…_

Regina laisse Emma mener la danse et cette dernière arbore un sourire malicieux.

_Quatre, cinq, six…_

Les ongles qui griffent le dos.

Une langue qui se fait taquine et provocante.

Des mains qui parcourent le corps avec précaution. L'effleurant. Le vénérant.

Mains se faisant de plus en plus pressantes.

De plus en plus précises et expertes.

_Sept, huit, neuf, dix…_

Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Effacer les mauvais souvenirs et en récréer d'autres…

* * *

Regina est contre Emma, endormie, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que cette dernière, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, fixe un point invisible du plafond.

Ses mains reposent sur le dos de sa femmes, immobiles.

La blonde se sent bien. Apaisée et sereine mais cette sensation est de courte durée lorsque son portable vibre sur la table de nuit.

Emma s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils en écoutant le message.

* * *

Mulan se réveilla en sursaut et récupéra son téléphone portable qui était par terre. Elle s'extirpa des bras d'Aurore, enfila à la hâte un short et un débardeur, sortit de la chambre et rappela son correspondant. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme raccrocha et prépara ses affaires.

* * *

\- Ton téléphone. Parvint à dire Belle entre deux gémissements.

\- M'en fout. Grommela Ruby, la tête entre ses cuisses.

Malgré le fait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le septième ciel, la bibliothécaire repoussa sa compagne qui remonta sur elle et regarda son téléphone, furieuse.

\- Bordel, je suis en… C'est le boulot. (Rappelle) Caporal Lucas…

* * *

Leroy se passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées et reposa le combiné du téléphone. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Archie fit son apparition, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le psychologue au capitaine qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

\- Un message est tombé et un détachement part.

\- Et ?

\- L'officier montra un papier à Archie qui se demanda si son ami était sérieux.

\- Attend… Sur le détachement, il y en a un qui n'est jamais parti, un a qui j'ai donné le feu vert, une autre qui a changé de compagnie ainsi que deux autres. La seule qui est vraiment apte, c'est la lieutenant Fa. Et… Emma est sur la liste ? Bordel, pourquoi la renvoyer là-bas ? Pourquoi la nommer chef de détachement alors qu'elle n'est pas apte psychologiquement à partir ?

\- Elle connait les lieux.

\- Mulan aussi.

\- Elle a plus d'expérience, parle plusieurs langues et a certaines compétences que Mulan n'a pas.

\- C'est la pousser au suicide.

\- Va dire ça à ceux d'en face et à ceux d'en haut. Swan est apte, point barre. Lâcha Leroy, dépité.

\- Et c'est trop tard pour la déclarer inapte… Quand a lieu le départ ?

\- Dans deux heures…

* * *

Ce fut la sensation du lit vide qui réveilla Regina. La brune s'étira, enfila un peignoir et partit à la recherche de sa femme.

Ce fut en refermant la porte de la chambre que la Mairesse remarqua un rai de lumière provenant du bureau d'Emma. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa présence était elle nécessaire ?

Autant prendre le risque. Se dit-elle en abaissant la poignée.

\- Je… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Vêtue de son bas de treillis, lui tournant le dos, Emma faisait méthodiquement son sac.

\- Mon sac. Répondit laconiquement la blonde en pivotant pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon capitaine m'a appelée.

\- Tu es censée être en arrêt.

\- Sauf que je peux partir n'importe quand.

\- Tu commences à peine…

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Coupa sèchement Emma. Je ne suis pas apte pour les missions et encore moins inapte au port d'arme.

\- Combien de temps pars-tu ? demanda Regina en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Deux semaines comme un mois voire deux ou trois. J'aurai les détails tout à l'heure.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas te dire de partir.

Emma ne répondit pas et regarda sa femme dont les beaux yeux étaient remplis de larmes. La militaire se rapprocha d'elle et, sans réfléchir, l'attira contre elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Murmura la brune en pleurant.

\- Il le faut.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je reviendrai.

\- Dans quel état ?

\- En un seul morceau. Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que je le pourrai. Promis la blonde tout en sachant qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas forcément le temps.

\- Henry ? Tes parents ?

\- Papa et Henry comprendront. Ma mère… (Soupire) Je ne connais pas la durée de mon séjour et j'ignore la date de mon retour mais je reviendrai. Je suis toujours revenue à la maison.

Regina eut un sourire triste et, à nouveau, enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme, ignorant les mains qui, posées sur son dos, tremblaient. Emma ne cherchait pas à le cacher car cela ne servait à rien.

\- Il faut que je termine mon sac. Murmura la blonde. Retournes te coucher, je viendrai te dire au revoir.

La Mairesse obtempéra et laissa sa femme dans le bureau d'où elle ressorti moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, en treillis complet, casquette enfouie dans une poche et son sac posé contre un mur.

Emma rentra prudemment dans la chambre et manqua de tomber en sentant son épouse se jeter sur elle.

L'arrière de sa tête cogna légèrement contre la porte mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Tout ce dont elle se rendait compte, c'était le corps de Regina contre le sien, de sa bouche conquérante posée sur la sienne.

\- Amour… soupira la blonde en sentant sa main, guidée par celle de sa femme, se glisser sous le peignoir.

\- Chut…

* * *

\- Je suis désolée, il va falloir que j'y aille. Murmura Emma en regardant sa femme qui remettait son peignoir en place.

\- Je le hais.

\- Mon capitaine ?

\- Non. Ton boulot qui t'arrache à moi.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Lâcha Regina, dépitée.

Peur et angoisse se lisaient sur le visage aimé et la brune ne le cachait pas.

A nouveau, Emma l'attira contre elle et lui caressa le dos, ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'apaiser.

Regina se rendit compte que les mains de sa femme tremblaient, seule manifestation physique de sa peur de partir.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Reste. Reste avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Emma l'embrassa et se détacha de l'étreinte.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Regina en regardant sa femme. Revient moi vite.

La militaire sourit, s'en alla et la Mairesse soupira en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Moins d'une minute plus tard, son portable vibra.

_Tu me manques déjà. Idem_

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture_

_13_


End file.
